Hors du temps
by Rafikis
Summary: Suite de Fête électrique. Sam va devoir comprendre d'ou vienne ses nouvelles capacités et les maîtriser avec l'aide de Lena et des sœurs Danvers. Mais quand la situation va dégénérer, le groupe de héros le plus improbable de l'univers va donner un coup de main
1. Chapter 1

**Hors du temps**

Disclamer : Rien est à moi, tout est à Jerry Siegel et à la CW

Note : Dites merci à ma colloc' parce que là, c'est entièrement de sa faute. « Fête électrique » était son cadeau de Noël et bien sûr elle a voulu une suite. En plus ça va être un crossover avec Legends of Tomorrow et donc pour simplifier, l'histoire se passera juste après « crisis on earth X » mais sans le retour de Mon-El et avec quelques modifications pour l'apparition de Reign.

Le calme était plus ou moins revenu à National City. Livewire avait à nouveau disparue dans la nature et Cat Grant était rentrée à Washington. Leslie avait réussi à s'échapper juste avant son arrivée au D.E.O., laissant un gout amer à Kara. Sam était encore pas mal remuée par les révélations faites par les sœurs Danvers. Elle voulait surtout comprendre pourquoi sa mère adoptive lui avait caché la vérité sur ses origines. Alex et elle avaient convenu de lui rendre visite le week-end suivant. Lena et Kara seraient de baby-sitting pour Ruby car elles n'avaient pas la moindre idée de la manière dont aller se conclure cette réunion de famille. Pour l'instant, personne ne soupçonnait que l'héroïne National City et la nouvelle directrice de CatCo étaient en couple et cela leur allait très bien. Elles allaient construire leur relation sur des bases saines et après elles mettraient leurs amis dans la confidence.

Le samedi arriva vite pour les 4 femmes. Sam stressait tellement en attendant les sœurs Danvers que sa fille finit par le remarquer et demanda :

« - Maman, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis deux jours mais ce matin, c'est pire.

\- Tout va bien, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec le fait de revoir ta grand-mère, expliqua Sam en asseyant à côté de Ruby sur le canapé, mais Alex m'accompagne et je sais que tu ne crains rien puisque je te laisse dans les mains de super baby-sitter.

\- J'ai plus 4 ans, j'aurais pu passer la journée et la nuit toute seule.

\- On en reparlera le jour de tes 16 ans … ou à tes 25 ans, termina la directrice de L-Corp en se souvenant de son adolescence rebelle.

\- T'exagères, dit Ruby avec un sourire. Sam ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa fille dans ses bras et demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu râles ? Je croyais que tu aimais bien Lena et Kara.

\- Kara oui, elle est marrante mais avec Lena, j'ai toujours peur de dire quelque chose qu'il faut pas et que tu perde ton travail à cause de ça.

\- Mais non, Lena est une amie avant d'être ma patronne, tu n'as rien à craindre. Sois toi-même et tout se passera bien.

\- Tu es sûre que je ne peux pas venir avec vous ?

\- Ta grand-mère te détestait avant même ta naissance alors maintenant je n'ose pas imaginer. Ne fais pas cette tête, je suis sûre que tu vas bien t'amuser… surtout si tu as finit tes devoirs.

\- T'es pas drôle, répondit la jeune fille en se levant du canapé.

\- C'est à ça que servent les mères, » répondit Sam alors que la sonnette retentissait. Ruby monta les escaliers en bougonnant alors que la directrice de L-Corp allait ouvrir la porte. Derrière se trouvait les sœurs Danvers, chacune un sac de voyage à la main. En regardant mieux, elle s'aperçut que Kara portait en fait deux sacs et finit par remarquer la présence de Lena dans l'allée, téléphone à l'oreille. Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Elle fit signe aux sœurs de rentrer et dit :

« - Kara, je vais te montrer votre chambre. Alex, je récupère mes affaires et nous partons.

\- Ou est Ruby ? demanda l'agent du D.E.O.

\- Montée finir ses devoirs, expliqua Sam avant de demander à Kara : avec qui Lena est au téléphone ?

\- Je n'ai pas tout compris mais apparemment ça n'a rien à voir avec L-Corp ou même CatCo, répondit la kryptonienne alors que les deux femmes gravissaient les marches. Alex n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation car Lena venait rentrer et lui demanda :

\- Ou sont Sam et Kara ?

\- Montées poser vos affaires dans la chambre qui va vous servir ce week-end.

\- Et Ruby ?

\- En train de finir ses devoirs, si j'ai bien compris, répondit Alex puis elle tendit des clés à Lena en expliquant : je vous laisse ma voiture, nous prendrons celle de Sam.

\- C'est gentil mais je ne pense pas que nous allons sortir. Tu penses que vous allez trouver quoi chez la mère de Sam ?

\- Rien comme tout. Soit Patricia dit la vérité et a adopté Sam comme elle lui a toujours raconté, soit elle ment et c'est là qu'il faut s'attendre à tout.

\- Vous nous tiendrez au courant de vos trouvailles.

\- Si on peut, répondit Alex en rejoignant Sam à la porte pendant que Kara prenait place à côté de Lena.

\- Faites bon voyage, leur souhaita la kryptonienne.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit bon mais je comprends l'idée, répondit Sam en récupérant ses clés. Je vous ai laissé les numéros utiles sur le frigo. Ruby devrait avoir fini ses devoirs avant midi et si l'une de vous pouvez les vérifier, ça m'arrangerait.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour nous, tout va bien se passait, dit Lena en prenant la main de Kara. Concentres-toi sur toi et oublies le reste pour les prochaines 36 heures.

\- J'aimerais bien mais ce que je risque de découvrir peut bouleverser mon futur mais aussi celui de ma fille, j'ai donc toutes les raisons du monde de m'inquiéter.

\- Ruby va très bien pour une jeune fille de 12 ans et suivant ce qu'on trouve, on avisera, » expliqua Alex d'un ton rassurant en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie. Les deux femmes allaient sortir quand une voix les interpella :

« - Maman…

\- Un problème, ma puce ? demanda Sam en regardant Ruby qui se tenait sur les dernières marches de l'escalier.

\- Je t'aime, répondit la jeune fille en sautant dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Moi aussi, mon bébé.

\- J'ai peur. Si ce que tu trouves chez grand-mère n'est pas bien voir dangereux, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Sam s'assit dans l'escalier en gardant sa fille sur ses genoux et lui dit :

\- Prends ma main. Ruby s'exécuta et sa mère continua, tu sens ça ?

\- Ton pouls ?

\- C'est toi, répondit Sam en posa sa main libre sur la joue de sa fille. Tu es mon cœur et tu peux me faire confiance sur ça, je reviendrais toujours vers toi.

\- Promets-moi juste de me parler de ce que tu as trouvé quand tu rentreras.

\- Je te le promets. » Ruby enlaça à nouveau sa mère. Sam croisa le regard d'Alex qui était indéchiffrable puis regarda Lena et Kara, l'héroïne avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de la présidence de CatCo. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de sa fille, la directrice de L-Corp se leva et sortit de la maison. L'agent du D.E.O. adressa un dernier regard à sa sœur et ferma la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, Lena sortit de sa torpeur et dit :

« - Ruby, si tu descendais faire tes devoirs avec nous plutôt que de rester toute seule dans ta chambre. La jeune fille hocha la tête et remonta les escaliers.

\- Peut-être que nous aurions pu lui laisser un peu de temps, dit Kara en se redressant sans pour autant lâcher la main de sa petite-amie.

\- Avoir l'esprit occupé l'empêchera d'imaginer des tonnes de scénario. De plus, ma mère avait raison sur un point : débarrasses toi des choses désagréables pour avoir du temps pour faire ce que tu aimes. Plutôt elle aura fini ses devoirs, plutôt nous pourrons nous amuser. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas un article à finir ?

\- Rabat-joie, » répondit Kara avant de chiper un baiser à Lena. Ce geste spontané surprit les deux femmes. La kryptonienne afficha un sourire timide et la terrienne trouva ça absolument adorable. La présidente de CatCo posa à son tour ses lèvres sur celle de la journaliste. Kara se perdit à nouveau dans ce moment en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Lena qui ferma les yeux de bien-être. Une petite toux les fit se séparer. Ruby était redescendue et ne savait pas comment réagir.

« - Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a pas de soucis. Nous avons un peu oublié que nous n'étions pas seules, lui expliqua Lena avec un sourire alors que Kara montait chercher son ordinateur en ébouriffant les cheveux de la jeune fille au passage. Et puis tu es chez toi, tu dois nous dire si nous faisons quelque chose qui te dérange.

\- Je n'ai que 12 ans, je n'ai pas à dire à des adultes ce qu'ils doivent faire, répondit Ruby en posant ses affaires sur la table.

\- C'est vrai dans la plupart des cas mais pas ce week-end. Nous sommes tes invitées et tu as le droit de nous dire ce que tu penses et ce que tu veux.

\- Je peux ne pas faire mes devoirs ? demanda Ruby avec un sourire. Lena éclata de rire avant de rajouter :

\- Bien essayé mais non. Je veux bien croire que ce n'est pas ce que tu préfères mais c'est important si tu veux pouvoir faire ce que tu veux comme métier.

\- Je sais mais certaines matières sont compliquées alors qu'elles ne me serviront pas pour plus tard.

\- Quel métier tu aimerais faire plus tard ?

\- Le même que celui d'Alex, répondit Ruby avec enthousiasme ce qui fit sourire Lena car la présidente de CatCo savait que la jeune fille disait ça à cause du lien qui existait entre l'ainée des Danvers et Supergirl.

\- D'accord et quelles sont les matières que tu n'aimes pas.

\- J'ai du mal avec les maths mais j'arrive à me débrouiller. Par contre, la physique, je n'y comprends rien mais en plus je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert.

\- Et si je te disais que Supergirl porte une cape à cause des lois de la physique, est-ce que ça t'aiderait à trouver cette matière intéressante ? dit Kara en posant son ordinateur sur la table. Les yeux de Ruby se mirent à briller alors que Lena était curieuse d'entendre les explications de sa petite-amie. Sa cape lui permet de gagner en surface de portance et donc de mieux gérer son vol. C'est l'un des aspects de l'aérodynamique.

\- L'aérodynamique ? J'ai déjà entendu ce mot mais je sais pas trop ce que sait, dit la jeune fille.

\- Ce sont les lois de la physique qui permet aux oiseaux, aux avions et à Supergirl de voler, expliqua Lena avant de rajouter un ton plus bas, et de me faire plein d'argents. La fin de phrase fit rire Kara alors que Ruby ne comprenait pas pourquoi car elle ne l'avait pas entendue. Allez toutes les deux, finissez ce que vous avez à faire et après on se préparera à manger, » conclut Lena en ouvrant le journal.

Après une heure de route, Sam se gara devant la maison de sa mère adoptive et coupa le contact. Elle observa la demeure un moment. Alex rompit le silence en demandant :

« - Si c'est trop compliqué d'aller la voir, tu peux peut-être l'appeler.

\- Non, il est temps que j'affronte mon passé, répondit Sam en ouvrant sa portière.

\- Tu préfères que j'attende dans la voiture ? la directrice de L-Corp regarda son amie et se décida :

\- Non, viens avec moi. Tu pourras éviter que la situation dégénère. »

Les deux femmes gravirent les quelques marches l'une derrière l'autre et Sam frappa. Un « J'arrive » leur répondit avant que la silhouette d'une femme apparaisse et ouvre la porte. La femme se figea et Sam dit « Salut Patricia ». Celle-ci ouvrit la porte et laissa passer les deux femmes. Elles s'installèrent dans le salon et Patricia demanda :

« - Tu n'as pas amené ta fille et qui la personne qui t'accompagne ?

\- Je te présente Alex, une amie et collègue de boulot. Quand à Ruby, elle est restée chez nous, je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais la voir vu que tu m'as virée de chez toi quand je l'ai eue.

\- Non, tu as fait un choix. Tu savais qu'il y aurait des conséquences.

\- Je n'étais qu'une enfant, répliqua Sam avec humeur.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'au moment où tu es tombée enceinte, tu n'étais plus une enfant.

\- Donc je ne méritais pas d'être soutenue ? Les adultes mariés ont des enfants et ils ont pourtant besoin de leurs parents.

\- J'aurais été une béquille pour toi.

\- Tu étais ma mère, cria Sam en se levant.

\- Et j'ai toujours voulu le meilleur pour toi.

\- Donc tu m'as laissée partir ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, répondit Patricia en se mettant debout à son tour.

\- Tu sais à quel point c'est dur pour moi de venir ici ?

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu venue ?

\- Tu es incroyable, souffla Sam. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Alex, toujours assise sur le canapé, très calme même si le regard de l'agent du D.E.O. était sombre. La directrice de L-Corp reprit : des choses se sont passées.

\- Quelles choses ?

\- Je me demandais juste si, en grandissant, je n'avais pas fait des trucs bizarres.

\- Comment ça bizarre ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que je suis tombée sans me faire mal ? Est-ce que j'ai déjà porté des trucs très lourds ?

\- Non, rien de tel.

\- Rien ?

\- Non.

\- D'accord. Tu peux peut-être m'aider à trouver des informations sur ma mère biologique.

\- Que veux-tu savoir sur elle ? demanda Patricia en se rasseyant. Sam l'observa quelques secondes avant de dire :

\- Tu sais quoi ? Laisses tomber. Désolée de t'avoir dérangée. La directrice de L-Corp se tourna pour partir et Alex se leva pour lui emboiter le pas. Sam vit les pansements qui dépassaient des manches de l'agent du D.E.O. et souffla un bon coup. Elle commença son explication en se retournant vers sa mère : j'étais à un événement pour la presse. Quelqu'un avait une arme, il a tiré sur la foule. Beaucoup de gens ont été blessés. Quand je suis rentrée, j'ai découvert un trou dans mon manteau. J'ai trouvé un petit morceau de métal, une balle. Elle était complètement aplatie. On m'a tiré dessus et ça n'a pas percé ma peau. On m'a tiré dessus et je n'ai rien senti. En début de semaine, j'ai reçu une décharge électrique à très haute tension. Mes bras devraient être couverts de pansements comme ceux d'Alex et pourtant je n'ai rien, pas une cicatrice. Comment j'ai pu ne rien sentir ? Patricia, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sam dans un sanglot. Alex posa une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien. La mère de Sam les regarda avant de dire :

\- Suivez-moi. »

Elle sortit de la maison en direction du petit cabanon dans le jardin. Sam regarda Alex qui d'un sourire et d'une légère pression, l'encouragea à suivre sa mère. Quand les deux amies rejoignirent Patricia, celle-ci se tenait devant un tas recouvert d'une bâche qu'elle souleva. Sam resta incrédule en voyant la capsule alors qu'Alex s'approchait pour l'examiner. Patricia commença son explication :

« - Tu parles de ta mère biologique. J'ai menti. Je ne t'ai pas adoptée, je t'ai trouvée là-dedans.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

\- Moi non plus, je ne comprenais pas. Je ne savais pas d'où tu venais, ni qui t'avait laissée là-dedans ou pourquoi. Et tu... Tu avais l'air si vulnérable que je t'ai ramenée à la maison.

\- Tu comptais me le dire un jour ? demanda Sam en arrivant à décrocher son regard du vaisseau et en le braquant sur sa mère.

\- Je m'étais jurée de te le dire quand tu aurais 18 ans, mais tu es partie avant. Et j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être mieux. Que tu serais mieux toute seule sans savoir.

\- Savoir que je venais d'une autre planète !

\- Sam, je voulais juste que tu aies une vie normale.

\- Et bien c'est raté, répondit la directrice de L-Corp en se détournant définitivement de sa mère pour rejoindre Alex. Tu as déjà vu ça avant ?

\- Oui, lui dit l'agent du D.E.O. avec un regard très explicite. Pose ta main dessus pour l'activer. »

Sam obéit et l'instant d'après tous les systèmes se mirent en route. Alex examina les symboles et reconnut la plupart d'entre eux. Son kryptonien lui permit de reconnaitre les systèmes de commande mais les écritures sur la carlingue semblaient différentes. Elle allait avoir besoin de Kara. Quand elle se releva pour en informer Sam, elle vit que son amie tenait dans la main un cristal d'une étrange couleur noir.

A SUIVRE


	2. Chapter 2

Note : j'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plut. Je vais essayer de publier tous les mercredi. Cette histoire est la plus longue que j'ai écrite sur Supergirl, elle est pour le moment découpée en 11 chapitres

Merci Alinegranger et Tim kom Trikrum, mes fidèles lecteurs, pour vos reviews sur le chapitre 1

Tim kom c'est pas la première fois que je m'amuse à reprendre les véritables dialogues d'une série et à juste rajouter un petit détail pour les integrer à une nouvelle histoire. J'espère que le détournement de ce chapitre te plaira

Bonne lecture

Du côté de National City, le repas s'était très bien déroulé. Kara et Ruby, ayant fini leurs devoirs, décidèrent de passer leur après-midi à jouer à des jeux vidéo. La jeune fille était ravie de jouer à Mario Kart contre un adversaire autre que l'ordinateur. Elles avaient essayé de convaincre Lena de jouer avec elles mais la présidente de CatCo n'avait pas fini de traiter les dossiers qu'elle avait pris. Ça bataillait ferme dans le monde virtuel mais dans la bonne humeur. Ruby était douée mais l'hypervitesse de Kara lui donnait un avantage et le nombre de parties gagnées était le même de chaque côté. Lena finit même par laisser tomber ses dossiers pour les regarder jouer. Avec un sourire nostalgique, elle se fit la remarque que c'était ça la vraie vie de famille. Et ça lui donna une idée. Une demi-heure plus tard, les joueuses furent interrompues par une bonne odeur de pancakes qui venaient de la cuisine. Kara mit le jeu en pause et tourna la tête en même temps que Ruby. Elles découvrirent Lena, debout devant la cuisinière, une assiette avec les premiers pancakes dedans posées à côté d'elle. La kryptonienne regarda la jeune fille et ensemble, elles se levèrent. Lena, n'entendant plus de bruit, supposa que la bonne odeur avait enfin attiré l'attention et dit :

« - Ruby, tu peux sortir de quoi parfumer les pancakes. Kara, trouves de quoi mettre la table.

\- Oui, chef ! » répondit l'héroïne avec un salut militaire qui fit rire Ruby. Et le gouter se passa dans la bonne humeur.

Alex avait pris le volant pour rentrer car elle avait bien vu que Sam était perturbée par la découverte de la capsule et du cristal. Celui-ci trônait d'ailleurs sur le tableau de bord. L'agent du D.E.O l'aurait bien rangé à l'abri dans son sac mais la directrice de L-Corp avait insisté pour le garder sous les yeux. Alex s'apprêtait à argumenter encore une fois pour le ranger quand il se mit à luire. L'ainée des Danvers croisa le regard de Sam. Celle-ci montra d'un signe de tête un chemin de terre qui partait sur leur droite, comme si le cristal lui disait ou aller. Alex, un peu soucieuse concernant cette connexion, engagea la voiture sur cette voie et le cristal se mit à briller plus fort. Elles roulèrent ainsi une bonne heure avant que le voyant moteur ne s'allume. L'agent du D.E.O. arrêta le véhicule et descendit ouvrir le capot car de la fumée s'échappait d'en dessous. Sam rejoignit Alex devant la voiture et l'ainée des Danvers lui expliqua :

« - Le radiateur a pas mal chauffé, il faut qu'on le laisse refroidir avant de reprendre la route.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

\- Euh … attendre, répondit Alex sans comprendre.

\- Non, je veux dire, pourquoi on suit ce bout de cailloux qui vient du fin fond de l'univers ?

\- Parce que tu veux des réponses sur tes origines.

\- Est-ce que c'est si important ? demanda Sam en s'adossant à la calandre et en croisant les bras.

\- Il n'y que toi qui peut répondre à cette question, répondit Alex en prenant place de la même manière à côté d'elle. En règle générale, les enfants adoptés ont besoin de connaitre leur origine pour se construire un futur.

\- Mon futur est déjà construit. Il s'appelle Ruby et il est auprès de deux de mes amies.

\- Dans ce cas, dès que la voiture sera en état de rouler, nous rentrerons et je mettrais ce cristal à l'abri dans un coffre au D.E.O.

\- Mais s'il contenait des informations importantes sur Krypton, Kara pourrait vouloir les connaitre.

\- Contrairement à toi, ma sœur a énormément de souvenirs de votre planète car elle avait 10 ans quand elle en est partit. Ne cherche pas les informations contenues dans cette gemme pour Kara mais bien pour toi. » Sam observa le paysage quelques secondes puis retourna dans l'habitacle. Alex afficha un discret sourire et referma le capot.

Lena était perdue dans la contemplation du feu de cheminée quand Kara redescendit et s'assit à ses cotés sur le canapé. La présidente de CatCo vient se blottir contre sa petite-amie. La journaliste passa son bras autour de ses épaules et leurs mains se lièrent naturellement.

« - Ruby dort ? finit par demander Lena.

\- J'ai dû lui raconter une bonne dizaine d'aventures de Supergirl avant qu'elle commence à fermer les yeux. Elle a rejoint Morphée, il y a cinq minutes.

\- Tu sais, je ne me rappelle pas depuis quand j'avais passé une aussi bonne journée.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle était parfaite mais je me fais du souci pour Alex et Sam. Elles ne nous ont pas données de nouvelles depuis leur départ.

\- Je suis persuadée qu'elles vont bien, » répondit Lena en passant sa main libre sur la joue de Kara. L'héroïne se pencha et captura les lèvres de sa petite-amie. La présidente de CatCo se redressa pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser. Kara perdit à nouveau pied en sentant la langue de Lena caressait la sienne et ferma les yeux sous la volupté de l'instant. La kryptonienne passa ses bras autour de la taille de la terrienne afin que leurs corps soient collés au maximum. Lena gémit en sentant la poitrine de Kara frotter contre la sienne et ne put s'empêcher de vouloir sentir la peau de sa petite-amie. Elle passa alors une main sous la chemise de Kara. Ce geste fit reprendre ses esprits à la journaliste.

« - Attends, stop.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Lena en s'écartant légèrement.

\- Je ne voudrais pas qu'on aille trop vite, répondit Kara en fuyant le regard de sa petite-amie.

\- Kara, regardes-moi et dis-moi ce qu'il te fait peur.

\- En soi, je n'ai pas vraiment peur mais vu comment mes dernières relations se sont finit, j'avoue que je ne suis pas sûre que m'engager physiquement avec quelqu'un soit une bonne idée.

\- Nous en avons déjà discuté et je suis sûre que ça n'est pas la seule raison qui t'empêche d'aller plus loin. Alors sois honnête envers moi, qu'est ce qui te bloque ?

\- Tu seras la première, répondit Kara timidement. J'ai déjà eu des relations intimes avec des hommes mais jamais avec des femmes. Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir quoi faire. Lena se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son héroïne. En se reculant, elle lui dit :

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, je te guiderais et nous le ferons quand tu seras prête.

\- Tu es si parfaite, comment tu as pu me choisir alors que tu pouvais avoir tellement mieux ?

\- Comment avoir mieux que Supergirl ? répondit Lena avec un sourire. Ce fut Kara qui captura les lèvres de sa petite-amie pour un nouveau baiser rempli de tendresse.

\- Si nous allions nous coucher … pour dormir, rajouta la kryptonienne en voyant que le sourire de la dernière des Luthor s'était agrandit en interprétant de travers ses paroles.

\- Très bien, pour dormir seulement, » conclut Lena en levant avant de tendre sa main à Kara.

Alors que la nuit était tombée et qu'Alex et Sam marchaient déjà depuis deux bonnes heures, le cristal devient éblouissant. Le sol trembla sous leurs pieds déstabilisant la directrice de L-Corp qui tomba à terre alors que l'agent du D.E.O. arriva à garder son équilibre. Les premiers pics rocheux sortirent de terre et Alex se tourna pour aider Sam à se relever. Les deux femmes regardèrent la structure prendre forme. Quand celle-ci se fut entièrement formée, Sam avança machinalement vers elle, comme attirée. Alex lui emboita le pas, légèrement inquiète de ce qu'elles allaient trouver. L'intérieur de la structure était assez sombre malgré le grand nombre de gemmes qui éclairaient l'endroit d'une lueur rouge. Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée alors qu'Alex s'était automatiquement dirigeant vers la console qui trônait au centre. Elle avait bien remarqué l'énorme symbole gravé dessus mais préféra ne pas l'analyser en premier. Les écritures sur le tableau de commande étaient du même dialecte kryptonien que ceux de la carlingue de la capsule. Au centre, un trou semblait pouvoir accueillir le cristal de Sam. D'ailleurs, la directrice de L-Corp avait fini par remarquer la console et se tenait à présent aux côtés de l'agent du D.E.O. Elles s'échangèrent un regard et Sam pose le cristal sur le tableau de commande. Celui-ci rentra dans le système qui s'alluma et l'hologramme d'une femme apparut. La directrice de L-Corp s'en approcha en trébuchant alors qu'Alex restait dernier la console, les bras croisés. L'hologramme commença à parler :

« - Tu es venue. J'imagine que tu as des questions. J'ai des réponses.

\- Je l'ai vue dans mes rêves, expliqua Sam en se retournant vers Alex. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- La science. La magie. L'information. Ton amie. Cette dernière information fit hausser un sourcil à Alex mais Sam continua la conversation.

\- Quel est cet endroit ?

\- Ta forteresse, ton sanctuaire. Un morceau de ton monde, la planète morte Krypton.

\- Oh, mon Dieu. Tu avais raison, toi et Ruby aviez raison. Vous pensiez que j'avais des pouvoirs et c'est vrai. Je savais que j'étais différente, mais je pensais que c'était juste le fait d'être adoptée. Mais non, je suis comme Supergirl, conclut Sam en regardant Alex depuis l'autre côté de l'hologramme.

\- Tu es bien plus que ça. Cette fois Alex tiqua vraiment, sa sœur n'avait pris ce surnom qu'il y a deux ans. Il était donc impossible que cet hologramme kryptonien connaisse cette information. L'agent du D.E.O. feula un avertissement :

\- Sam, méfis-toi. Cette machine s'emble lire dans ton esprit. Mais la directrice de L-Corp ne tient pas compte des paroles de son amie et continua :

\- Qui suis-je ?

\- Tu es l'achèvement de siècles de travail, un être conçu pour un seul but : exécuter la justice.

\- Je suis un héros, répondit Sam le regard enjoué mais l'hologramme se retourna et son ton se fit plus grave.

\- Ils ne t'appelleront pas héros. Ils t'appelleront la Tueuse de Mondes. Ils essaieront de limiter ton pouvoir, mais ils échoueront. Tu n'auras aucune pitié pour ceux qui s'opposent à toi. Ta justice brûlera le monde des hommes.

\- Non. Je ne suis pas une Tueuse de Mondes. Alex, dis-lui que je ne suis pas une Tueuse de Mondes.

\- Tu ne l'es pas, confirma son amie. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et Kara et moi ferons tout pour t'aider. Et puis tu as une fille géniale. Comment cela serait possible si tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien ?

\- Cette descendance était une erreur malheureuse. Tes pouvoirs devaient se manifester à ta majorité. Elle a retardé ton destin.

\- Elle n'est pas une erreur ! hurla Sam.

\- Tu l'oublieras bientôt. Tu oublieras tous tes liens mortels. Cette fois, Alex passa à l'action et essaya d'éteindre le système alors que Sam reprenait d'un ton apeuré :

\- Non. Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Il est temps pour toi d'émerger, expliqua l'hologramme d'un ton ravi. Il est temps que tu deviennes Reign.

\- Non. Non ! marmonna Sam en suffoquant avant de tomber à genoux. Alex se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla devant elle. Sam se mit à hurler en rejetant la tête en arrière. Et soudain, elle se calma puis ses yeux prirent une couleur rouge et elle murmura en kryptonien :

\- Je suis éveillée. Alex comprit ces quelques mots et fit la première chose que lui dicta son instinct. Elle prit le visage de son amie dans ses mains et dit :

\- Sam, reviens. Reviens vers nous, tes amies, ta fille. Reviens vers moi. J'ai besoin de toi. Je veux te connaitre et je veux connaitre ta fille. Je veux que nous passions du temps ensemble. Reviens, je t'en prie. Tu n'es pas Reign, tu n'es pas une Tueuse de Monde. Tu es Samantha Ariès, directrice de L-Corp, mon amie et celle qui est en train de faire chavirer mon cœur. Alors s'il te plait, reviens. Redeviens toi, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, » termina Alex en posant son front contre celui de Sam. Ses paroles ne semblaient avoir eu aucun effet. L'ainée des Danvers se recula, sans savoir comment réagir quand une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amie et essaya de faire passer tous ses sentiments dans ce baiser. Alex ferma les yeux en reculant et pria pour ça ait marché.

« - Alex … Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Sam complètement perdue, une lueur de crainte encore présente dans le regard.

\- Oh, Sam ! J'ai eu si peur ! s'exclama l'ainée des Danvers en prenant son amie dans ses bras. La directrice de L-Corp lui rendit son étreinte quelques instants avant de demander.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vient d'arriver parce que tout est extrêmement flou.

\- Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? demanda Alex en se reculant mais en gardant les mains sur les épaules de son amie

\- L'hologramme qui parlait que je devais devenir … Reign et après une douleur intense.

\- Apparemment, le fait d'être venue dans ce … cette forteresse et d'avoir parlé avec l'hologramme a débloqué tes pouvoirs après quoi tu as changé, je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer autrement. J'ai cru que tu étais finalement bel et bien devenue cette tueuse de mondes mais tu es parvenue à reprendre tes esprits.

\- Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ? demanda Sam en se relevant et en commençant à paniquer. Si jamais je me perdais et que cette Reign prenait définitivement le contrôle de mon corps ?

\- Calmes-toi ! dit Alex en stoppant son amie en la prenant par le bras. Aucune de nous trois ne permettra que tu te laisses dominer. Nous allons rentrer, faire des analyses et je trouverais comment bloquer cette personnalité sans pour autant t'ôter tes pouvoirs.

\- Et si tu n'y arrives pas ?

\- Alors Ruby, elle, y arrivera en te fessant te souvenir des choses importantes de ta vie.

\- Je ne veux pas que ma fille assume la responsabilité de me garder moi-même. Alex, dès notre retour, je veux que tu me mettes en cellule.

\- Je refuse, répondit l'agent du D.E.O en prenant à nouveau le visage de son amie dans ses mains. Fais-moi confiance, je trouverais une solution pour empêcher cette Reign de prendre le contrôle et je ne laisserais pas ta fille seule avec toi le temps que tu sache contrôler tes nouveaux pouvoirs.

\- Tu veux me l'enlever ? demanda Sam horrifié en se reculant mais Alex ne lâcha pas prise et répondit :

\- Non, bien au contraire. C'est le faite d'être entourée de tes proches qui te permettra de garder le contrôle en attendant que je trouve une solution et comme je refuse de t'enfermer, je pensais plutôt m'installer avec vous pour quelques temps. » Sam se détendit enfin en comprenant qu'Alex ne voulait que son bien et lui apporterait son aide du mieux possible. Et soudain, la pression se relâcha complètement et la directrice de L-Corp éclata en sanglot en tombant dans les bras de l'ainée des Danvers. Les deux femmes glissèrent à terre et Alex berça son amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme d'épuisement.

A SUIVRE


	3. Chapter 3

Note : vu l'heure à laquelle je mets en ligne, j'aurais mieux fait de dire que je publiais le jeudi ^^

Voilà le dernier chapitre ou je détourne un véritable dialogue de la série. Les choses commencent à bien se mettre en place

* * *

Le lendemain, Kara ouvrit les yeux la première et fut surprise de sentir un bras autour de sa taille puis les événements de la soirée lui revirent en mémoire et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. En douceur, elle se retourna et admira la femme qui dormait à ses côtés. Elle se demanda à nouveau pourquoi Lena s'était intéressée à elle puis était tombée amoureuse d'elle. La kryptonienne réalisa soudain l'énorme saut dans le vide qu'elle avait fait en moins d'une semaine et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle savait que ses pouvoirs ne seraient d'aucun secours mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle savait que la dernière des Luthor la guiderait et qu'en cas de problème, sa sœur serait là pour la rattrapait. Un bruit au rendez-de-chaussé la sortit de sa contemplation et avec délicatesse, elle se leva. Dans la cuisine, elle retrouva Ruby, attablée, un bol de céréale devant elle.

« - Bonjour, dit timidement la jeune fille.

\- Bonjour, répondit Kara avec un grand sourire. Bien dormi ?

\- J'ai rêvé de Supergirl.

\- Ah oui ? Et elle faisait quoi ? demanda la kryptonienne en cherchant une tasse pour se faire un thé.

\- Elle m'amenait voler.

\- Tu sais, les gens qui ont déjà volé avec elle, sont généralement les gens qu'elle a sauvé. Tu peux demander à Lena de confirmer.

\- Sauf Alex, répondit Ruby avec un sourire avant de rajouter, les tasses et tout ce qu'il faut pour petit-déjeuner se trouvent dans le placard à côté du frigo.

\- Comment ça, sauf Alex ? demanda Kara en fouillant dans le dit-placard puis en se retournant deux tasses dans une main, le thé dans l'autre.

\- Et bien comme elles travaillent ensemble, je suis sûre que Supergirl a déjà amené Alex quelque part en volant sans que ce soit après l'avoir rattraper.

\- C'est vrai, finit par répondre la journaliste avec un petit sourire en sortant sa tasse du four à micro-onde ou elle l'avait mis pour faire chauffer l'eau de manière normal.

\- Qu'est ce qui est vrai ? demanda Lena en arrivant à son tour dans la cuisine.

\- Qu'Alex a déjà volé avec Supergirl alors qu'elle ne la sauvait pas, expliqua Ruby. Kara vient de dire que toi aussi, tu avais déjà volé avec Supergirl.

\- C'est vrai ! Mais peu de temps à chaque fois, » répondit la présidente de CatCo en réalisant qu'elle avait déjà pu apprécier une étreinte de l'héroïne alors qu'elles n'étaient pas ensemble même si à l'époque elle était surtout soulagée que Supergirl l'ai rattrapé d'une chute mortelle mais maintenant ces souvenirs prenaient une autre dimension. Kara, quant à elle, essayait de ne pas rougir et trouva une échappatoire en voyant que son portable clignotait. Elle alla voir le message pendant que Lena récupérait la tasse de sa petite-amie. Alors qu'elle plongeait le thé dedans pour le faire infuser, elle vit la tête de Kara et demanda :

« - Un problème ?

\- Il faut que j'aille au boulot, un truc à vérifier pour mon article.

\- Je suis sûre que ça peut attendre lundi, répondit Lena surprise.

\- Non, malheureusement, insista Kara en traçant un S sur sa poitrine. Je fais au plus vite.

\- Prends le temps qu'il faut, » dit la présidente de CatCo alors que sa petite-amie partait se préparer au premier. Ruby replongea le nez dans son bol de céréale alors que Lena, pour la première fois, se fit du souci pour Supergirl. La kryptonienne redescendit 5 minutes plus tard. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Ruby avant de chiper un baiser à Lena et de prendre une pomme. Puis elle sortit après avoir récupérer les clés de la voiture de sa sœur. La dernière des Luthor entendit un moteur démarrer dans la rue puis s'éloigner. Elle suivit l'exemple de Ruby et bu son thé. Elles furent surprises quand quelqu'un sonna quelques minutes plus tard. Lena se leva et manqua de faire une syncope quand elle découvrit qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

« - Bonjour Miss Luthor, dit Supergirl avec un grand sourire.

\- Waouh ! s'exclama la petite Ariès en se figea au bout du couloir. L'héroïne la regarda et en rentrant dans la maison, lui dit :

\- Bonjour Ruby. Alex m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et je sais que tu aimerais voler avec moi. Il faut que je t'amène auprès de ta maman et je suis sûre que ça te ferait plaisir si on prenait la voie des airs.

\- Carrément ! Puis réalisant ce que venait dire Supergirl, Ruby demanda d'une petite voix : ma maman va bien ?

\- Oui mais ce qu'elle a découvert l'a beaucoup fatigué et Alex a préféré la garder à son travail pour qu'elle se repose en toute sécurité. Et la première chose qu'elle a demandé quand elle s'est réveillée ce matin, c'est de voir sa fille alors il est temps que tu ailles te préparer. La jeune fille se précipita dans les escaliers et Lena murmura :

\- C'était ça ta mission ?

\- Tu devrais aussi aller t'habiller car tu viens avec nous, » répondit Kara

Supergirl atterrit sur le balcon du D.E.O., Ruby serrée contre sa poitrine et Lena accrochée dans son dos. Elle lâcha en douceur la jeune fille alors qu'Alex arrivait à leur rencontre, en tenue. La présidente de CatCo profita que l'attention de Ruby était focalisée par l'agent du D.E.O. pour embrasser sa petite-amie dans le cou avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille « il faudra qu'on recommença sans la petite » ce qui fit bien sûr rougir la kryptonienne. La jeune Ariès écarquilla encore plus les yeux quand l'ainée des Danvers annonça, non sans retenir un éclat de rire car elle avait vu la scène entre sa sœur et la dernière des Luthor :

« - Bienvenue au Département des Opérations Extranormales.

\- Trop cool !

\- Tu as raison mais attention, tout ce que tu verras ou entendra aujourd'hui doit rester entre nous, lui expliqua très sérieusement Alex.

\- Promis ! En plus, je peux partager tout ça avec toi, maman et Lena donc tout va bien. C'est dommage que Kara ne soit pas là. Est-ce que je pourrais lui raconter en rentrant ?

\- Tu pourras car vu que c'est ma sœur, expliqua Alex en jetant un coup d'œil à la concernée, elle a l'autorisation pour savoir des choses sur mon métier. Et si nous allions voir ta mère maintenant ?

\- Supergirl m'a dit qu'elle était fatiguée. Je peux quand même y aller ?

\- Elle ne doit pas trop faire d'efforts aujourd'hui mais oui tu peux la voir. Elle t'attend même avec impatience. »

Alex posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et la guida vers l'étage. Kara et Lena leur emboitèrent le pas. Une fois à l'infirmerie, Ruby se précipita vers le lit de Sam qui se redressa en l'entendant arriver. Les trois femmes s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Kara demanda à sa sœur dans un murmure :

« - Tu nous explique ce qui se passe réellement.

\- Nous avons trouvé une forteresse identique à celle de Superman et Sam a vu tous ses pouvoirs être débloqués. J'aimerais faire des analyses sur Ruby par précaution. Vu que c'est la première kryptonienne à avoir des enfants avec un terrien, je ne sais pas si Ruby va développer des capacités ou non. Et vu comment Sam a acquis ses pouvoirs, nous sommes dans une situation totalement inédite.

\- Et pour Sam justement ? demanda Lena vraiment préoccupée par le sort de son amie. Il y a un risque avec ses pouvoirs. ?

\- Oui et non. Le déblocage de ses pouvoirs a aussi libéré une personnalité pré-programmée sur Krypton. Et si jamais Sam perd le contrôle et que cette Reign fait surface, ça sera une catastrophe. Les données que nous avons trouvées font référence à cette personnalité sous la tueuse de mondes. Kara, tu pourrais descendre voir ta mère et lui demander si elle a des informations sur ça. J'ai mis sur le serveur les photos que j'ai pris dans la forteresse.

\- Ta mère ? demanda Lena étonnée en regardant sa petite-amie.

\- C'est un hologramme à l'image de ma mère qui a accès à la plus grande base de données kryptoniennes avant que la planète explose, expliqua Kara. Il a été créé pour m'aider.

\- J'aurais besoin de savoir s'il existe un moyen de bloquer cette tueuse de mondes sans que Sam perde ses pouvoirs.

\- Tu pourrais lui enlevé ses pouvoirs ? demanda la kryptonienne perplexe.

\- Honnêtement je ne sais pas, répondit Alex et je n'ai pas envie de trouver un moyen qui pourrait aussi t'enlever tes pouvoirs. C'est pour ça que je vais faire des analyses sur Ruby qui partage une grande partie de son A.D.N. avec sa mère. Je trouverais peut-être un indice. Mais j'espère que tu trouveras quelque chose.

\- Je descends. Et Lena ?

\- Comme elle veut. J'onn préfère qu'elle en sache le moins possible mais il est conscient qu'à cause de nos relations, elle risque de découvrir des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas.

\- J'ai signé des accords de confidentialité, dit Lena.

\- C'est pour ça que mes patrons te font un minimum confiance et te laisses venir ici à partir du moment où tu es accompagnée.

\- Je vais avec Kara.

\- Je m'en doutais, » renifla Alex avec un sourire ironique avant de rejoindre Sam et Ruby. Le couple regarda une dernière fois la scène à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie avant de faire demi-tour et de descendre les escaliers. Arrivées en bas, Supergirl se fit interpelée.

« - Supergirl, j'ai un mot à te dire, dit J'onn depuis le plateau de commandement.

\- J'arrive, directeur.

\- Ou allez-vous ? demanda le martien en croisant les bras quand l'héroïne arriva en face de lui.

\- On va en salle holographique. Alex a besoin de savoir s'il existe un moyen d'aider Sam.

\- Je croyais avoir été clair. Miss Luthor a le droit de venir ici mais c'est tout … Tu comptais me le dire quand pour elle et toi ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? répondit Kara en fuyant son regard.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot.

\- Je t'en aurais parlé quand j'aurais été prête et surtout quand je serais ou j'en suis vraiment avec Lena. Notre relation date d'à peine une semaine et nous voulions voir comment ça évolue avant de vous en parler. Comment as-tu su ? Tu ne peux pas lire dans mes pensées et je suis sûre qu'Alex n'a rien dit.

\- Je ne lis pas ton esprit effectivement mais les pensées de Miss Luthor sont tellement focalisées sur toi qu'il m'est très difficile de ne pas les entendre.

\- Ah bon ? demanda Kara avec un sourire ravi puis se reprenant : ah bon ?

\- Kara, je t'adore mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être naïve parfois ! Je compte sur toi pour que tout ce qu'elle voit et entend ici ne lui serve pas pour des travaux chez L-Corp.

\- Promis, j'y veillerais. »

La kryptonienne fit un dernier sourire à J'onn et partit rejoindre sa petite-amie. 5 minutes plus tard, les deux femmes se trouvaient en présence de la mère de Kara et l'héroïne lui demanda :

« - As-tu déjà entendu parler d'une tueuse de monde ?

\- Non, cela ne me dit rien.

\- Et ce symbole ? demanda Kara en montrant la photo du symbole trouvé dans le sanctuaire de Reign. J'ai déjà vu ça avant, quand j'étais jeune, pendant un voyage dans les ruines du vieux Krypton. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ces symboles sont antérieurs à l'histoire connue. Ces hiéroglyphes étaient utilisés sur Urrika, le continent kryptonien où la vie a commencé.

\- Et ceux qui les utilisaient ?

\- Les Juru étaient matriarcales, expliqua Alura. Tribaux, polythéistes. Au fil du temps, leur Dieu-soleil est devenu "Rao", les tributs ont commencé à Le vénérer et le Krypton moderne est né.

\- Alors le livre de Rao doit contenir quelque chose qui peut nous aider.

\- Il n'y a rien dans le livre. Le conseil au pouvoir, à l'époque, a détruit toutes les soies-disantes superstitions de Krypton.

\- Ça semble important. C'est surement un message pour l'une de mes amies et nous devons savoir ce que ça veut dire, insista Kara.

\- Je représente l'accumulation des connaissances de 28 galaxies. Si je ne peux pas traduire ça, il n'y a peut-être pas de traduction.

\- Très bien. A ta connaissance, y a-t-il un moyen de bloquer l'un des aspects de la personnalité de quelqu'un ?

\- Non. Il est possible de plonger quelqu'un dans l'inconscience et de l'amener dans un monde où il prendra conscience de ses erreurs grâce à une fleur appelait le Black Mercy mais si à son réveil, il ne veut pas changer, il n'y a qu'une solution : la prison.

\- Oui alors on va essayer de ne pas avoir recours à l'une ou l'autre des options, grimaça Kara et Lena se promit de demander le fin mot de l'histoire. Je sais que sur Krypton, la personnalité des gens des castes inférieures à la notre était inscrite dans leur patrimoine génétique. Est-ce qu'il est possible de modifier ça ?

\- D'une manière extrêmement longue et difficile, il est effectivement possible de changer la personnalité préinscrite par un reconditionnement neurale mais la Terre ne possède pas la technologie nécessaire pour ça…

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ? demanda Kara dépitée

\- Pas si on s'en tient aux données scientifiques.

\- Il y a bien une autre solution, comprit Lena.

\- Oui mais ce sont des récits pour enfants, des légendes.

\- Les contes ont souvent une part de réalité, contredit la dernière des Luthor. Racontez-nous.

\- Une histoire raconte qu'il y a des siècles de ça, le fils cadet de la famille Ros, promit à un bel avenir dans le corps diplomatique, est tombé amoureux d'une jeune femme d'une caste inférieure.

\- Typique ! renifla Lena alors que Kara laissa échapper un petit rire. Laissez-moi deviner : elle était l'une des servantes de la famille et bien sûr ce gars voulait surtout la mettre dans son lit.

\- C'est ce que tout le monde a cru au départ, confirma Alura. Et c'est pour ça que personne n'y avait prêté attention dans un premier temps. Les parents Ros ont juste rappelé les règles à leurs fils et sont passés à autre chose. De plus la personnalité des serviteurs les obligeaient à obéir aux ordres sauf s'ils les contraignaient à des choses d'ordre sexuelle. La jeune femme n'a donc pas cédé à ses avances. Seulement lui a persisté et au fur et à mesure, la servante a changé de comportement et a fini par tomber amoureuse à son tour. Quand cela sait su, cela a fait scandale. Le fils Ros fut envoyé dans une université sur une autre planète pour finir sa formation et la jeune fille, envoyée au service d'une autre branche de la famille. Tout le monde pensa que cette histoire était finit et que les deux jeunes gens allaient s'oublier l'un l'autre mais le fils Ros n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Pendant un an, il n'a pas fait de vague mais un jour, il disparut. Une semaine plus tard, la jeune fille à qui il avait fait la cours, s'était également évanouie dans la nature. Or, ça n'aurait pas dût arriver, un serviteur devant rester au service de la famille qu'il sert quoi qu'il se passe. La famille Ros faisant déjà partit du conseil à l'époque, des recherches ont été menées pour les retrouver, en vain. 10 ans plus tard, le fils ainée des Ros eut un accident et décéda. Le fils cadet refit surface quelques mois plus tard, accompagné de sa femme enceinte et d'une petite fille de 4 ans. Les parents Ros lui pardonnèrent sa fuite et voulurent savoir qui était son épouse. Elle se plia à tous les interrogatoires avec l'élégance d'une jeune femme élevée dans une des grandes familles de Krypton mais personne ne connaissait sa famille, les Den. Kara ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite en entendant ce nom et Lena demanda :

\- Qui sont les Den ?

\- En réalité, la famille s'appelle Rosden, répondit la kryptonienne. C'est l'une des plus anciennes familles de Krypton, ils ont toujours eu des postes haut placés. Le dernier des Rosden était le gouverneur de Kandor, l'une des grandes villes de la planète, avant la destruction de Krypton. De nombreuses histoires circulaient sur la création de cette famille qui était l'une des dernières à prôner l'amour pour leur mariage. Si je comprends bien, l'amour est l'autre solution pour détruire la programmation génétique.

\- La fille Den était en effet la servante dont le fils Ros était tombé amoureux et qui grâce à ça, a réussi à lui faire oublier qui elle était et la faire devenir quelqu'un d'une autre caste, confirma Alura.

\- Merci, Mère, dit Kara en éteignant l'hologramme. L'amour, eh ben ! J'espère qu'Alex va trouver quelque chose.

\- Ta mère a parlé d'amour mais il existe différentes formes d'amour et Sam a déjà Ruby. Sa fille lui permettra peut-être de garder le contrôle. Et nous aussi, renchérit Lena. Je pensais à autre chose. Ta mère a dit qu'elle ne pouvait traduire les symboles mais tu es sûre d'avoir déjà vu ce symbole dans le vieux Krypton. Peut-être qu'il y a encore des informations sur ta planète.

\- Krypton, contrairement à Daxam, a été complètement détruire, répondit Kara tristement.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Quasiment…

\- Alors ça vaut peut-être le coup d'aller voir si il n'y a pas des traces.

\- Même si c'est possible, le voyage aller-retour durerait presque 5 ans avec ma capsule.

\- Sauf si je reprenais les travaux de Rhéa sur les tunnels voyageurs.

\- C'est trop dangereux, s'exclama Kara horrifiée. La dernière fois, les ondes produites par la machine ont manqué de rendre dingue des aliens habituellement inoffensifs. Et je refuse que ça recommence même si c'est pour sauver une amie. Je suis persuadée que Sam dirait la même chose.

\- Je n'ai jamais pu analyser comme il faut les données à cause de l'invasion mais si je trouve comment faire sans que cela cause des dégâts, me laisseras-tu faire ?

\- Alex devra tout relire avant les essais, » capitula Kara. Lena entoura la taille de sa petite-amie de ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la kryptonienne.

A SUIVRE


	4. Chapter 4

Note : je suis impardonnable, je vous ai complétement zappé. Voila donc le nouveau chapitre avec 3 jours de retard.

Il est centré sur Sam et Alex et j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Encore mille pardons

A l'infirmerie, Sam expliquait la situation à sa fille :

« - Tu avais raison ma puce, j'ai des pouvoirs comme ceux de Supergirl.

\- C'est génial ! s'exclama Ruby.

\- Mais dangereux aussi car je pourrais perdre le contrôle et te blesser.

\- Tu ne reviens pas à la maison ?

\- Si mais Alex va venir habiter à la maison le temps que j'arrive à gérer ces dons.

\- Encore plus cool.

\- Tu es sûre que ça ne te gêne pas ? demanda Alex.

\- Pas du tout, tu pourras me raconter plein d'histoires sur Supergirl et m'aider avec la physique.

\- Comment ça ? demanda l'ainée des Danvers perplexe.

\- Ruby a du mal avec les matières scientifiques et je ne suis pas douée non plus dans ça donc impossible de l'aider, expliqua Sam.

\- Et Kara a dit que c'était grâce à la physique que Supergirl pouvait voler donc je veux comprendre.

\- L'aérodynamique est effectivement l'une des disciplines de la physique. C'est d'accord, je vous aiderais toi et ta mère, répondit Alex avec le sourire même si son cœur faisait des bons dans sa poitrine face à la réaction enthousiaste de la famille Ariès qu'en à son séjour chez elles. Maintenant que la partie agréable est faite, il faut qu'on passe aux choses douloureuses. Ruby, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de ton sang pour faire des analyses.

\- Moi aussi, je vais avoir des pouvoirs ? demanda la jeune fille excitée.

\- Je ne sais pas et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je te fasse des examens.

\- D'accord, répondit Ruby en regardant sa mère qui lui sourit.

\- Sam, je vais aussi devoir te faire de nouveaux prélèvements. Je m'excuse par avance.

\- Non, c'est bon mais maintenant que je suis au courant de presque tout, tu pourrais me dire en quoi est faite l'aiguille ?

\- C'est de la kryptonite, expliqua Alex en préparant la seringue pour les prélèvements de Ruby, une pierre venant de Krypton qui a suivi Superman et Supergirl après l'explosion de votre planète.

\- Si cela vient de notre planète, pourquoi ça nous affaiblit ?

\- On suppose que c'est une réaction entre notre soleil jaune qui vous permet d'avoir des pouvoirs sur Terre et les radiations émises par la kryptonite.

\- Et si quelqu'un utilise cette pierre contre nous ?

\- Ruby, remontes ta manche s'il te plait. Je vais faire le plus doucement possible mais ça risque de ne pas être agréable voir douloureux. La jeune fille s'exécuta et présenta son bras à Alex qui posa le garrot avant de répondre à Sam : il n'y a que peu de personnes qui savent pour la kryptonite et une grande majorité des gemmes qui ont atterrit sur Terre, ont été récupérées et sont maintenant à l'abri dans les coffres de l'agence.

\- C'est mortelle pour nous ?

\- Attention, Ruby, j'y vais. Ne bouge pas. L'agent du D.E.O. planta la seringue dans la veine du coude de la jeune fille qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Alex remplit une seconde fiole puis retira l'aiguille. Elle appliqua ensuite une compresse sur la blessure avant de mettre une bande autour de son bras. Et voilà, j'ai ce qu'il me faut en sang. Je vais te faire un prélèvement salivaire et ça sera finit, expliqua l'ainée des Danvers en prenant un coton-tige. Ouvres la bouche. Ruby s'exécuta et Alex préleva l'échantillon nécessaire pour ses analyses.

\- Tu ne pas répondu, dit Sam.

\- Je sais… Je vais chercher les bonnes aiguilles pour toi, expliqua Alex en sortant de l'infirmerie même si le verbe fuir serait plus approprié.

\- Pourquoi elle ne t'a pas répondu ? demanda Ruby, elle aussi intriguée.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, ma puce mais je vais trouver, » répondit Sam, un air déterminé sur le visage.

Mais la directrice de L-Corp n'eut pas l'occasion de pouvoir parler seule avec l'ainée des Danvers le restant de la journée car dès que Ruby, Lena et Kara rentrèrent, Alex s'enferma dans son laboratoire. La question posée par Sam lui avait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Elle qui avait espéré ne plus jamais devoir se servir de l'épée en kryptonite, allait peut-être devoir la dépoussiérer et contre une amie qui plus est. Enfin amie, l'agent du D.E.O. n'était plus vraiment sûre qu'elle pouvait employer ce terme pour parler de Sam. Depuis qu'elle savait que l'autre femme n'était pas contre des relations entre personne du même sexe, Alex n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions et la voir si fragile hier, lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas la perdre. En milieu d'après-midi, frustrée par ses analyses qui ne menaient nulle part, l'ainée des Danvers faillit tout envoyer balader et renter chez elle. Alors qu'elle sortait du laboratoire, elle croisa Vasquez qui avait été déclarée apte au service la veille. Elle lui proposa un entrainement au corps à corps. C'est donc sa collègue qui fit les frais de sa mauvaise humeur et demanda grâce au bout d'une heure. Alex s'excusa auprès de Vasquez et celle-ci répondit avec un sourire qu'il n'y avait pas de problème mais qu'elle préférerait qu'elle choisisse un sac de sable la prochaine fois pour passer ses nerfs. Promettant de rapporter les pâtisseries préférées de Vasquez pour se faire pardonner, Alex retourna à son labo. Ce fut son téléphone qui la sortit de ses recherches deux heures plus tard. Kara voulait savoir si Sam et elle rentraient pour le diner. L'ainée des Danvers n'eut pas d'autre choix que de remonter à l'infirmerie. Elle prépara un sac avec son ordinateur pour continuer les analyses et fit un saut à contrecœur à l'armurerie pour récupérer un poignard en kryptonite. Elle espérait ne pas avoir à s'en servir mais préférait être prudente. Quand elle rentra dans l'infirmerie, elle trouva Sam endormit. Elle alla s'assoir sur le lit d'à côté et observa son amie. Si c'était Lena dans le lit et Kara à sa place, elle aurait pris un malin plaisir à taquiner sa sœur par rapport à son béguin. Elle poussa un soupir qui réveilla la directrice de L-Corp

« - Alex, quelle heure il est ?

\- Presque 18h. J'ai l'autorisation de te ramener chez toi si tu le souhaite.

\- Je viens de dormir quasiment 5 heures et pourtant je me sens toujours aussi fatiguée.

\- Tu te reposeras mieux dans ta maison auprès de ta fille.

\- Tu as sûrement raison, répondit Sam la voix encore bien enrouée de sommeil en se levant. Elle dût prendre quelques secondes avant de mettre ses chaussures car elle avait eu un léger vertige. Alex fût immédiatement à ses côtés et demanda :

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui juste la tête qui tourne, ça va passer.

\- Très bien, répondit l'ainée des Danvers pas très convaincue. On part dès que tu es prête. »

Sam aurait aimé profiter du trajet en voiture pour pouvoir discuter avec Alex mais elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle s'endormit à peine assise dans le véhicule. L'agent du D.E.O. dût à nouveau la réveiller une fois arrivé à destination. Dès qu'elles furent rentrées, la directrice de L-Corp s'écroula dans le canapé alors qu'Alex rejoignait sa sœur et Lena. Ruby vient se blottir contre sa mère qui accepta avec joie le câlin pendant que l'ainée des Danvers demandait à sa cadette quelques instants de discussion dans le jardin. Lena se retrouva seule pour finir de préparer le repas mais accepta la situation de bonne grâce comprenant que chaque duo avait besoin de se retrouver. Dehors, Alex ne savait pas comment annoncé à Kara qu'elle avait craquée sur leur amie. La kryptonienne finit par dire :

« - Alex, parles parce que ta nervosité va me rendre dingue.

\- JesuisamoureusedeSam, lâcha l'ainée d'un coup.

\- Tu peux répéter. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris.

\- Depuis quelques jours, je me pose des questions et hier j'ai pris conscience que je tenais énormément à Sam. Quand elle s'est effondrée dans la forteresse, ça m'a vraiment bouleversé et quand j'ai récupéré un poignard en kryptonite avant de partir, j'ai prié tous les dieux que je connais que je n'ai pas à m'en servir. Je crois … non, je suis sûre que ce que j'éprouve à présent pour Sam va au-delà d'une simple amitié. Je ne saurais dire si c'est de l'amour, mais en tout cas, j'ai envie de voir jusqu'où ça pourrait aller entre elle et moi. » Alex se tut et regarda sa sœur. Kara demeura silencieuse, un air pensif sur le visage. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants jusqu'à ce que l'ainée craque et dise :

« - Je te déçois.

\- Quoi ?! s'étrangla la kryptonienne en comprenant que son silence avait été mal interprété. Non, pas du tout, je suis contente au contraire que malgré ta séparation difficile avec Maggie, tu restes sensible à l'amour. En plus Sam est une fille géniale et je suis sûre que vous formerez un beau couple.

\- On est pas encore là et je ne suis même pas sûre que je sois le genre de personne qui l'intéresse. Alors c'est quoi le souci ? Parce que je te connais assez pour dire qu'il y a un problème avec ce que je viens de t'annoncer.

\- Non, pas de problème … enfin si … peut-être … à vrai dire, je ne sais plus quoi dire par rapport à l'autre personnalité de Sam. Lena et moi, nous vous avons pas tout dit de la conversation avec ma mère.

\- Comment ça ? questionna Alex en croisant les bras, sentant qu'elle n'allait pas aimé la suite.

\- Ma mère nous a dit que les capacités techniques de la Terre ne permettaient pas d'effacer la personnalité de Reign.

\- Tu l'as déjà expliqué ça, je ne vois pas ce que tu n'as pas dit.

\- Il existe une légende qui raconte qu'un autre moyen existe pour faire changer la personnalité de quelqu'un. Ma mère n'y croyait pas beaucoup mais Lena pense que c'est possible.

\- C'est génial !

\- Pas vraiment et c'est pour ça que nous avons décidé de ne pas vous en parlez en présence de Ruby.

\- C'est dangereux ? demanda l'agent du D.E.O., cette fois inquiète.

\- Physiquement non, il n'y a quasiment aucun risque. Moralement, c'est une autre histoire.

\- Kara, craches le morceau. C'est quoi l'autre moyen ? Ce fut ce moment que choisit Lena pour sortir et leur dire.

\- Le diner est prêt, vous pouvez venir manger quand vous voulez mais si ça pouvez être maintenant, ça serait sympa pour Sam qui est en train de s'endormir dans son assiette. Puis se rendant compte de l'ambiance légèrement tendue entre les deux sœurs, elle demanda : tout va bien ?

\- Quel est l'autre moyen qu'a suggéré la mère de Kara pour libérer Sam de l'emprise de Reign ? demanda Alex en se retournant vers la nouvelle venue.

\- L'amour, répondit la dernière des Luthor avec un doux sourire. L'ainée des Danvers fusilla sa cadette du regard qui essayait de se faire toute petite. Lena sentit que la tension venait de monter encore d'un cran et opéra un repli stratégique à l'intérieur de la maison en disant : je vous laisse finir.

\- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me le dire ? attaqua Alex dès que la porte fut fermée

\- Parce que tu viens de m'expliquer que tu ne savais pas réellement ce que tu éprouvais pour Sam. Je n'avais pas envie que tu t'enferme dans une relation qui ne te convient pas par devoir, répliqua Kara.

\- Oh ! fut la seule réplique que trouva l'agent du D.E.O.

\- Et oui, moi aussi, j'essaie de prendre soin de ma sœur.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas pensé que tu voulais me protéger. C'est adorable de ta part mais je vais me débrouiller avec mes sentiments et après seulement je verrais si j'essaye le moyen de ta mère.

\- Ne te sens pas obligé, je suis sûre qu'on trouvera une autre solution, répondit Kara en posa une main que l'épaule d'Alex.

\- J'ai envie de construire quelque chose avec Sam et si en plus, je peux la sauver, pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ? » expliqua l'ainée en posant sa main sur celle de sa cadette.

A SUIVRE


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Cette fois je suis à l'heure. Merci à tous pour vos review. C'est une chapitre de transissions ou il ne va pas se passer grand chose. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le diner fût très calme, chacune des adultes était perdue dans ses pensées. Ruby n'osa pas poser de question sur Supergirl car elle sentait bien que quelque chose les préoccupait. Dès le repas finit, la jeune fille débarrassa la table avec l'aide de Kara et demanda la permission de regarder un film. Sam se leva et accompagna sa fille jusqu'au canapé ou elles s'installèrent toutes les deux. Lena et Kara sentirent qu'il était temps pour elles de partir et après avoir dit bonsoir, sortirent. Alex ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle mourrait d'envie de rejoindre les Ariès sur le canapé mais ne voulait pas s'imposer non plus. Elle sortit finalement son ordinateur et reprit ses recherches tout en gardant un œil à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. A 21h30, elle entendit la télé se coupait. En relevant la tête, elle vit Ruby se levait doucement du canapé. Puis la jeune fille vient vers elle et murmura :

« - Maman s'est endormit.

\- Je vais la laisser dormir jusqu'à ce que j'aille me coucher.

\- Tu es sûre qu'elle va bien ?

\- Pour le moment oui, tout va bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis là pour veiller sur elle. Voyant que Ruby n'était toujours pas rassurée, Alex lui posa une main sur l'épaule et continua : je veille sur toi aussi, alors tu peux tout me dire. Je sais en plus très bien garder les secrets.

\- D'habitude, le dimanche, maman me lit une histoire avant de dormir. Je sais que je suis suffisamment grande pour lire toute seule mais c'est pas pareil. Tu pourrais me lire l'histoire cette fois ? L'agent du D.E.O resta sans voix quelques secondes avant de répondre avec un sourire :

\- Montes te brosser les dents, j'arrive dans deux minutes. » Ruby lui rendit son sourire et prit la direction de l'étage. Alex se retourna vers son ordinateur, relut une dernière fois ses notes avant de les enregistrer et de fermer l'appareil. En se levant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer Sam. Son amie ne semblait pas avoir un sommeil apaisant vu la manière dont ses yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. L'ainée des Danvers ramassa la couverture qui était tombée quand Ruby s'était levée et la reposa sur son amie. Inconsciemment, elle lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et ce geste sembla calmer Sam. Alex partit plus sereine rejoindre Ruby à l'étage. Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre, elle vit que la jeune fille était déjà en pyjama dans son lit, un énorme livre sur les genoux. Elle toqua et Ruby l'autorisa à rentrer avec un sourire. Alex demanda en s'asseyant à côté d'elle :

« - Tes affaires sont prêtes pour demain ?

\- C'est tout là, lui répondit-elle en désignant le fauteuil ou était posé des vêtements et un cartable.

\- Parfait ! Alors quel genre d'histoire vous lisant avec ta mère ?

\- Les milles et une nuit. Et comme Shéhérazade avec le sultan, c'est un conte par semaine.

\- Ça veut dire que si je veux la fin de l'histoire, je vais être obligé de rester jusqu'à dimanche prochain.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé en te demanda ça, répondit Ruby un air soucieux sur le visage avant de dire, honnêtement, ça me dérangerait pas si tu étais encore là, la semaine prochaine.

\- On verra si ta maman a encore besoin de moi ou pas, dit Alex en essayant de ne pas rougir. Quel est le conte du jour ?

\- Le pêcheur et le démon, » expliqua la jeune fille en tendant le livre à Alex puis s'installa comme il faut dans son lit. L'agent du D.E.O. s'appuya sur la tête de lit et commença la lecture. Quand arriva le moment où le sultant demanda la fin de l'histoire à sa femme pour la 4ème fois, Alex s'aperçu de deux choses. La première que Ruby dormait et la seconde que Sam l'observait depuis le pas de la porte, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. L'ainée des Danvers ferma le livre en prenant soin de mettre le marque-page et le posa sur la commode à côté du lit de Ruby. Elle se leva doucement et sortit silencieusement de la chambre. Sam alla embrasser sa fille et ferma la lumière et la porte. Alex demanda en murmurant :

« - Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Une dizaine de minute je dirais. Merci de t'être occupé de Ruby.

\- C'est naturel, ta fille est tellement adorable. Et puis si je reste chez vous un moment, autant que je me rende utile.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée. Après tout, les gardes du corps ne sont pas des nounous, répondit Sam sur la défensive.

\- Je suis avant tout ton amie, contredit Alex en posant une main sur l'épaule de la présidente de L-Corp dans un geste qui leur sembla naturel à toutes les deux. Certes, je maitrise une trentaine d'armes différentes mais même si je suis là pour te protéger, je suis aussi là pour t'aider. C'est ça le plus important.

\- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, expliqua Sam en retenant un sanglot.

\- C'est normal. Ce qui t'arrive est autant extraordinaire qu'effrayant. Tu vas devoir maitriser des capacités hors du commun en faisant en sorte que la situation ne dégénère pas. Si tu ne déclenches pas de marée noire dès la première semaine, tu auras fait mieux que Kara, dit Alex en plaisantant mais la présidente de L-Corp ne releva pas la blague.

\- Et si la situation m'échappe et que Reign prend le contrôle ?

\- Pour l'instant, nous ne savons rien d'elle sauf qu'elle a été créée pour exécuter la justice. Peut-être qu'elle ne sera pas dangereuse.

\- J'en doute.

\- On verra à ce moment-là. Si elle est incontrôlable, je prendrais les mesures nécessaires pour que tu redeviennes toi-même.

\- Alex, fais-moi une promesse. Si jamais je n'arrive pas à reprendre le contrôle et que Reign devient vraiment la tueuse de mondes, je veux que tu la tue.

\- Sam, la tuer reviendrait à te tuer. Je ne peux pas te promettre ça. Je trouverais une autre solution car Ruby a besoin de toi. L'agent du D.E.O. voulut rajouter qu'elle aussi avait besoin d'elle mais préféra se taire pour ne pas en rajouter une couche.

\- Je sens qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre solution et je préfère que ce soit toi. Kara n'y arrivera pas mais toi, tu sauras que c'est ce qu'il faut faire.

\- Ne me demande pas de faire ça, s'il te plait, supplia Alex en fermant les yeux. J'ai déjà failli perdre ma sœur deux fois pour une histoire comme ça. Si je te perds toi, je ne m'en remettrais pas. » Sam fut surprise de ces paroles et de l'attitude de son amie. Elle posa, à son tour, la main sur l'épaule de son amie. L'ainée des Danvers rouvrit les yeux et leur regard s'accrochèrent. Ce fût Sam qui, troublée, rompit l'instant en disant :

« - S'il-te-plait, Alex, je pense que je maîtriserais mieux la situation si je sais que quelqu'un sera là pour faire ce qui est nécessaire en cas de problème. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour Ruby.

\- Très bien, capitula l'agent du D.E.O. en baissant le regard. Mais fais en sorte que nous n'ayons pas à en arriver là.

\- Promis ! Maintenant que cette question est réglée, on fait comment demain ?

\- On fait comment quoi demain ? demanda Alex, perdue.

\- Tu m'accompagne chez L-Corp ou tu restes ici ?

\- Ah ! Vu qu'on ne sait pas encore ce qui va déclencher l'apparition de Reign, je vais te suivre comme ton ombre. Je serais en permanence dans la même pièce que toi ou au moins à porter de voix.

\- Et comment je justifie ta présence ?

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, tout à l'heure. Devant le haussement de sourcil interrogatif de Sam, Alex conclut : je suis ton garde du corps ! »

Le lendemain, après avoir déposé Ruby à l'école, les deux femmes se rendirent chez L-Corp. Avant de monter dans le bureau de la présidente, Sam entraina d'abord Alex au service de sécurité. L'agent du D.E.O. demanda, un peu perplexe :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

\- Pour pouvoir me suivre partout, il te faut un badge.

\- J'ai déjà un badge, répondit l'ainée des Danvers en tapant sur l'insigne à sa ceinture.

\- Un badge de L-Corp. Il faut également que nous fassions enregistrer ton arme.

\- Mes armes, dit cette fois Alex en posant une main sur la crosse de son pistolet et l'autre sur le manche de son poignard.

\- Tes armes, reprit Sam en haussant les yeux avant de se promettre de demander à son amie pourquoi elle avait pris un couteau. Et pour finir, tu dois signer des accords de confidentialité.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Ton boulot, tes règles. Mon boulot, mes règles, » conclut la présidente de L-Corp avec un grand sourire.

Plus tard dans la matinée, alors qu'Alex étudiait à nouveau les analyses de la famille Ariès, elle remarqua que Sam avait le regard dans le vide. Craignant une perte de contrôle de son amie, elle se leva. Gardant une main sur son poignard, elle posa l'autre sur l'épaule de la présidente de L-Corp et dit :

« - Sam, tout va bien ? Devant l'absence de réaction de son amie, elle insista en lui secouant l'épaule : la Terre appelle Sam, tu es toujours avec nous ?

\- Alex ! s'exclama Sam, surprise de voir son amie si près d'elle.

\- Tout va bien ? redemanda l'ainée des Danvers en restant vigilante.

\- Oui, juste des souvenirs de notre passage dans la forteresse qui me sont revenus en mémoire et puis ma vision n'arrête pas de me jouer des tours. Pareil avec mon ouïe, j'ai l'impression de tout entendre. Alex alla récupérer des objets dans son sac qu'elle tendit ensuite à Sam en lui conseillant :

\- Mets ça ! La directrice de L-Corp découvrit une paire de lunettes semblable à celle de Kara et des appareils qui ressemblaient fortement à des écouteurs sans fil. Elle les mit pendant que l'agent du D.E.O lui expliquait leur utilité : les lunettes sont sertit de plomb ce qui bloque la vision X et les écouteurs atténuent les bruits pour que tu n'entendes plus que ce qui ce passe dans la même pièce que toi en éliminant les sons trop grave ou trop aiguë. Au moins, toi, tu n'auras pas mis le feu à ton bureau.

\- Merci, répondit Sam en retrouvant une vision nette depuis la première fois qu'elle avait pénétré dans son bureau ce matin. Puis relevant ce que son amie venait de dire, elle demanda : Kara a brulé son bureau ?

\- Mon père a créé les lunettes pour Kara car les premières semaines qui ont suivi son arrivée sur Terre, ont été dures. Tu obtenus tes pouvoirs adultes et donc tu as déjà une bonne maitrise de ton corps. Elle, elle les a eu à 13 ans … J'ai imaginé les écouteurs suite à une expérience que Kara a fait avec ses pouvoirs il y a quelques jours, grimaça Alex en se remémorant la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti quand sa sœur avait frappé dans ses mains lors du mariage raté de Barry et Iris. Quels souvenirs ont refait surface ? demanda l'ainée des Danvers en retournant s'assoir.

\- C'est encore flou mais je crois que c'est ta présence qui m'a empêché de complètement basculer. Si tu n'avais pas été là, Reign aurait surement prit le contrôle. Alex ne trouva rien à répondre et fût troublée par ces paroles. Sam ne sembla pas remarquer la gêne qu'elle avait provoquée chez son amie et demanda : pourquoi un poignard ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Pourquoi tu as un poignard en plus de ton pistolet ?

\- Ah ! C'est parce que mon arme est inefficace contre toi mais je l'adore et je suis plus sereine quand je l'ai à porté de main.

\- Si les balles ne me font rien, ta lame sera tout aussi inefficace.

\- Pas celle-là, répondit Alex en sortant légèrement le poignard de son fourreau et Sam aperçu une lueur verte avant que son amie ne range la lame.

\- Kryptonite ? L'agent du D.E.O. hocha la tête de manière affirmative et ouvrit la bouche mais au même moment, quelqu'un rentra dans le bureau sans frapper.

\- Sam, as-tu put jeter un coup d'œil au fichier que je t'ai envoyé ? Et depuis quand tu portes des lunettes ?

\- Bonjour Lena. Alex me les as passé pour m'aider à contrôler mes pouvoirs, expliqua la directrice de L-Corp en montrant l'ainée des Danvers de la main.

\- Elle a signé les accords ? demanda la dernière des Luthor en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à l'agent du D.E.O. qui n'apprécia que moyennement.

\- En arrivant.

\- Parfait ! Transfère-lui le mail que je t'ai fait, ça va nous faire gagner un temps fou.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Alex en se levant, cette fois franchement vexée que Lena fasse comme si elle n'était pas là.

\- Kara se souvient d'avoir déjà vu le symbole de Reign sur Krypton et j'ai suggéré qu'il faudrait peut-être allait voir si on trouvait des traces dans les débris de leur ancienne planète.

\- Tu es prête pour un voyage de 5 ans ?

\- Pas si on utilise le tunnel voyageur que j'avais mis au point pour Rhéa.

\- Trop dangereux !

\- Je sais mais Kara pense que tu peux m'aider à ce qu'il soit fonctionnel sans causer de dommage à qui que ce soit. Alex réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

\- J'ai besoin d'un accès complet à toutes les notes et recherches que L-Corp a fait sur ce sujet.

\- Tout est dans le mail que j'ai envoyé à Sam.

\- Je vais regarder s'il y a une possibilité, » conclut l'agent du D.E.O. en se rasseyant.

A SUIVRE


	6. Chapter 6

Note : voilà le chapitre le plus cour de l'histoire mais je ne pouvais pas découper autrement vu que c'est avec lui que démarre la deuxième partie du récit.

DroDroV, ravie de te retrouver et que cette nouvelle histoire te plaise. Alors non, un voyage sur Krypton n'est pas prévu au programme, j'ai imaginé un truc plus drôle.

Alinegranger et Tim kom Trikru, désolée mais pas de passage AgentReign dans ce chapitre mais après promis.

Spooky358, Dess Id et AmandineReader, je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir remercié avant. Je suis toujours surprise quand de nouveaux lecteurs aiment mes histoires et du coup, j'oublie de leur mettre un petit mot.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Un mois plus tard, les 4 amies se retrouvèrent dans un des laboratoires de L-Corp afin de tester le portail mit au point par Alex. Elles étaient seules et Kara avait revêtu son habit d'héroïne au cas où les choses dégénéraient. L'agent du D.E.O. fit quelques réglages de dernière minute et lança un regard à Sam qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Les deux femmes s'étaient énormément rapprochées et même si leur relation n'avait pas encore évolué dans le sens ou Alex l'espérait, il était flagrant pour Lena et Kara qu'il ne manquait pas grand-chose pour qu'elles soient ensemble. En tout cas, Reign n'avait pas fait son apparition malgré que parfois Sam semblait perdue dans ses pensées. A ces moments-là, il suffisait à l'ainée des Danvers de dire quelque chose pour que la directrice de L-Corp retrouve ses esprits. Alex expliqua :

« - Normalement, je suis arrivée à combiner la technologie daxamite et celle de Cisco pour créer un tunnel plus stable. On va d'abord faire un essai avec une destination sur notre planète et en lançant un drone à travers.

\- Cisco ? demandèrent Lena et Sam en cœur.

\- Longue histoire, » répondit Kara alors que sa sœur mettait en route le tunnel. L'agent du D.E.O. prit ensuite les commandes du drone et le fit traverser. Le retour image qu'elles purent observer, semblait indiquer que tout fonctionné.

« - Tu l'as envoyé au milieu du désert ? demanda Sam les yeux rivés sur le moniteur.

\- Moins de risque qu'il heurte quelque chose. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que je n'arrive pas à localiser son signal GPS.

\- Une mauvaise réception satellite ? suggéra Lena en regardant à son tour l'écran.

\- J'utilise à la fois le réseau civil et militaire. On devrait avoir un signal retour.

\- Dites les filles, c'est normal que ça fasse ça ? demanda Kara qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux le tunnel. Ses amies relevèrent la tête et constatèrent qu'effectivement le vortex semblait, à présent, instable.

\- Je vais essayer de le couper depuis l'ordinateur, expliqua Alex en passant la télécommande du drone à Sam et en commençant à taper des lignes de commande.

\- Apparemment, ça ne marche pas, constata Lena au bout de quelques minutes alors que le tunnel grossissait. Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de le fermer manuellement ?

\- Un levier de chaque côté du système qu'il faut abaisser simultanément, répondit Sam en posant la télécommande après avoir fait atterrir le drone.

\- On y va, » répondit Kara. Les deux kryptoniennes s'entraînaient régulièrement ensemble afin que la directrice de L-Corp maîtrise rapidement ses pouvoirs et ça donnait de bons résultats. Elles prirent position et Sam commença le décompte mais à 2, le vortex se mit aspirer tout ce qui n'était fixé dans la pièce. Lena, surprise, fût la première à traverser. Kara ne réfléchit pas et la suivit aussi tôt. Sam et Alex se regardèrent et l'ainée des Danvers sauta dans le vortex immédiatement suivit par la directrice de L-Corp.

Sara fut réveillée par une légère secousse. Un peu ensuquée, elle se leva pour aller voir ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ce mouvement. Elle s'attendait à tomber sur plusieurs de ses équipiers, eux aussi réveillés par le tremblement de temps mais elle ne croisa personne. Elle pensa un instant avoir rêvé mais alla quand même jusqu'au poste de pilotage pour vérifier.

« - Gideon, est-ce que quelque chose s'est produit ?

\- Un anachronisme de niveau 3 est apparu, lui répondit l'intelligence artificielle du vaisseau.

\- Niveau 3, tu es sûre ? Ce degré ne provoque pas de remous d'habitude. Fais-moi un topo.

\- Deux avions de chasses en phase de test avant leur mise en service ont été percutés par des objets volants non identifiés.

\- Où et quand ? demanda Sara en sentant arriver un mal de tête.

\- Roswell, Nouveau-Mexique. 1947.

\- Ce n'est pas un anachronisme, juste des pilotes qui ont trop bu et qui ne veulent pas assumer leur erreur. L'excuse des petits gris existe depuis des années et ravit tous les théoriciens du complot que je connais, y compris Ray.

\- J'en ai bien conscience Capitaine mais les rapports officiels ont changé. Je ne trouve plus trace d'un potentiel crache de vaisseau extraterrestre.

\- Ah et quelle est donc la nouvelle théorie ?

\- Des femmes apparaissant en plein ciel et capable de voler. L'un des pilotes affirme qu'elles les ont sauvés après que leurs appareils ont été endommagés.

\- Très bien, allons voir ça, répondit Sara en s'installant au poste de pilotage.

\- Voir quoi ? demanda Zari, les yeux encore remplis de sommeil alors qu'Amaya retenait un bâillement.

\- Asseyez-vous, nous partons en 1947 voir à quoi ressemblent vraiment les petits gris. Ses deux coéquipières la regardaient sans vraiment comprendre de quoi elle parlait. J'oublie à chaque fois que toi venant de 1942 et toi venant de 2042, il y a des références que vous n'avez pas. Les garçons dorment toujours ?

\- Nate ronflait quand je me suis levée, répondit Amaya en s'asseyant

\- Et nous n'avons ni croisé Ray, ni Léo, ni Rory, renchérit Zari en fermant son harnais.

\- Parfait, nous arriverons peut-être à régler ça en douceur, » conclut Sara en allumant les réacteurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle posa le vaisseau à la périphérie de la ville et dit :

« - On met quelque chose plus raccord avec l'époque et pour l'instant, pas d'arme. Je veux d'abord voir ce qui se passe. Gidéon, dès que nous serons partit, tu remets le vaisseau en vol et interdiction formelle aux garçons de descendre.

\- Bien Capitaine.

\- Pourquoi tu veux à tout prix laisser les garçons hors du coup ? demanda Zari étonnée

\- C'est surtout Ray et Nate que je ne veux pas dans mes pattes, ils vont devenir fous quand ils vont savoir où et quand on est. Léonard et Rory ont encore des choses à régler et vaut mieux que ce soit dans le vaisseau

\- Tu veux bien nous dire ou on est ? s'exclama Amaya.

\- Bienvenue au pays des chasseurs d'extraterrestre, l'année où tout a commencé. »

A SUIVRE


	7. Chapter 7

Note : Chapitre encore une fois cour mais qui va répondre à quelques questions

AlineGranger, vu ta réaction pour le dernier chapitre, je te conseille de t'asseoir pour lire celui-là et les suivants.

Et oui Spooky, les voyages dans le temps sont toujours d'excellents prétextes à histoire.

DroDroV, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te répondre : lis ! ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Sara décida de démarrer les recherches par le diner's de la ville, Roswell étant encore une petite communauté à l'époque. A peine s'étaient-elles installées que la serveuse vient leur servir un café.

« - Le patron fait une excellente tarte à la rhubarbe mais on peut aussi vous servir autre chose.

\- Mettez trois parts de tarte, répondit Zari affamée qui n'avait pas pris le temps de déjeuner avant de quitter le waverider, non plutôt quatre. Et vous, vous prenez quoi ?

\- Une part de tarte également, dit Amaya avec un sourire alors que la serveuse restait figée, le regard bloqué sur Zari.

\- Deux, renchérit Sarah en claquant de doigts ce qui réveilla la jeune fille.

\- Donc six parts de tarte, résuma la serveuse en se retournant pour partir mais elle revient vers elles et demanda : Vous n'êtes pas du coin ?

\- Nous venons de Los Angeles, nos maris viennent d'être affectés à la base aérienne, expliqua Amaya.

\- Alors vous êtes au courant ? murmura leur hôtesse.

\- Au courant de quoi ? Nous sommes partit de la base, il y a deux jours afin de trouver de quoi s'amuser parce la vie est vraiment chiante là-bas, répondit Sara nonchalamment alors qu'en réalité toute son attention été focalisée sur la jeune fille.

\- Il y a eu un accident hier après-midi avec des nouveaux avions dans le désert et depuis tout le monde recherche quatre femmes. Mais bon vous n'êtes que trois et en plus vos maris sont militaires donc personne ne devrait vous embêter.

\- Vous savez à quoi elles ressemblent, qu'on puisse les reconnaitre si jamais on les croise, demanda Sarah toujours l'air de rien.

\- Le shérif est passé ce matin nous donner des affiches avec leurs portraits, je vais vous chercher ça et vos tartes, conclut la serveuse en partant au comptoir.

\- Tu veux bien nous expliquer ce qu'on fait là ? demanda Amaya à voix basse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a réveillé cette nuit ? interrogea Sara.

\- Amaya et moi sommes en quelque sorte connectées, je ne peux pas dormir si elle est réveillée, dit Zari, le regard braqué sur la tarte que découpait la serveuse.

\- C'est dû à nos totems, expliqua Amaya puis pensive, elle répondit à la question de son capitaine : je ne sais pas trop, un léger mouvement du vaisseau peut-être.

\- Idem pour moi, commença Sara. J'ai pensé à un tremblement de temps et un gros pour qu'on puisse ressentir une secousse mais selon Gidéon, c'est juste un anachronisme de niveau 3 qui est apparu. J'ai ce sentiment étrange que c'était plus que ça et avec Darhk et sa fille on ne sait où, je préfère venir vérifier.

\- Ça ne ressemble pas à Darhk, dit Amaya alors que la serveuse revenait. Sara ne répondit rien et prit sa tasse de café. Elle manqua de s'étrangler avec le liquide quand la jeune fille posa l'affiche sur leur table. D'ailleurs celle-ci le remarqua et lui demanda :

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, c'est juste plus chaud que je croyais. L'excuse sembla marcher puisque la serveuse posa leurs assiettes et retourna derrière le comptoir mais Zari demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Regardez bien les dessins, ordonna Sara.

\- Il y a deux visages qui me semblent familier, répondit Amaya.

\- Alex, confirma la capitaine en pointant du doigt un des portraits et Kara, compléta-t-elle en en désignant un autre.

\- Comment ont-elles fait pour atterrir dans notre univers à cette époque ? Et qui sont les deux autres femmes qui les accompagnent ? demanda Zari étonnée.

\- Quand nous serons en sécurité dans le vaisseau, on leur posera ces questions. Maintenant, il faut les trouver, » conclut Sara en entamant sa tarte.

Alors que la nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, Zari serra son manteau contre elle pour essayer de se réchauffer et demanda à travers son oreillette :

« - Réexplique-moi pourquoi on se gèle alors que tout le monde, dans ce bled paumé, est couché depuis des heures en raison d'un couvre-feu débile ?

\- Je pense qu'Alex veut être prudente et qu'elle, sa sœur et probablement leurs amies attendent la nuit pour pouvoir partir de la ville mais comme elles sont surement arrivées là par hasard, elles doivent d'abord se fondre dans la masse. Je suis prête à parier que Kara porte son costume d'héroïne. Voilà pourquoi tu surveille l'épicerie, Amaya, le garage et moi, le magasin de vêtements, termina Sara avec un sourire.

\- Kara vole. A mon avis, elles sont loin d'ici et depuis longtemps, ronchonna Zari.

\- Tu ne peux pas plus te tromper, répondit Sara en apercevant une silhouette familière qui s'arrêta devant la porte arrière du magasin et commença à la crocheter. L'assassine sortit de sa cachette et dit : Bonsoir, belle brune. Besoin d'un coup de main ? La personne se retourna, arme au poing et s'exclama :

\- Sara !

\- Au moins tu n'as pas oublié mon prénom, cette fois.

\- Dieu merci, ce cauchemar est enfin finit, répondit Alex en rangeant son arme. Je comprends enfin que nous n'avons pas atterrit sur notre terre mais un peu moins pourquoi vous portez tous ce style de vêtement.

\- Parce que c'est la mode dans les années 40, expliqua Sara en redressant son chapeau. L'ainée des Danvers se retrouva bouche bée.

\- Les filles, je crois que les ennuis arrivent, dit Amaya dans l'oreillette.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la capitaine.

\- Une dizaine de camion de l'armée, remplis de soldats viennent de passer devant moi…

\- Et ils commencent à se déployer en ville, continua Zari.

\- OK ! Alex, ou est ta sœur ?

\- Restée avec Lena et Sam, dans un entrepôt à la bordure Sud-Ouest de la ville.

\- Amaya, Zari, vous allez les chercher, on se retrouve au vaisseau. Gidéon, ramène le vaisseau là où tu nous as posé ce matin.

\- Très bien Capitaine mais je me dois de vous informer que les docteurs Palmer et Heywood sont furieux de n'avoir pu descendre, surtout quand ils ont découvert où et quand nous étions.

\- Tu leur as dit ? demanda Sara en faisant signe à Alex qu'elles devaient partir.

\- Vous m'aviez demandé de les retenir à bord, pas de leur cacher la mission.

\- Très bien, on réglera ça quand je serais revenue, conclut Sara en s'apprêtant à sortir de la ruelle mais Alex la retient par un bras et la plaqua entre le mur et elle. Avec un sourire, l'assassine dit : je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le bon moment pour un câlin.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama l'agent du D.E.O. puis réalisant leur position, elle se recula un peu et expliqua : non, il y a des militaires dans la rue.

\- Ils vous cherchent.

\- Je m'en doute un peu vu que maintenant que je sais qu'on a remonté le temps, j'imagine que c'est les premiers P-80 Shooting Star qu'on a détruit hier. Ma question est plutôt, on fait quoi ?

\- Ils sont nombreux ?

\- J'en vois moins d'une dizaine, répondit Alex après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil.

\- Alors on fonce dans le tas. Le vaisseau nous attend un peu après la sortit Sud de la ville.

\- C'est pas franchement à côté. Il vaudrait mieux être discrète et les laisser passer.

\- Un couvre-feu a été décrété dans toute la ville. Ils vont fouiller partout et à partir du moment où ils nous auront vu, ça sera fichu alors autant prendre l'initiative. Ils ont un véhicule ?

\- Une Jeep qui ferme la colonne.

\- Voilà notre objectif : récupérer cette Jeep, » conclut Sara en se dégageant. Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit le premier militaire pour arriver à leur hauteur. Il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un bruit qu'il était déjà inconscient. La compagnie s'arrêta perplexe avant de voir Sara qui affichait un grand sourire. Le militaire le plus près la mit en joue mais il ne put appuyer sur la gâchette. Alex avait tiré la première et l'homme gisait, inanimé à côté de son camarade. L'assassine aperçu le manche du poignard à la ceinture de l'agent du D.E.O., elle le récupéra et fonça sur le militaire suivant. L'ainée des Danvers voulut lui crier un avertissement à propos de son poignard mais la capitaine s'en été déjà servi quand elle remarqua la couleur verte de la lame. Elle ne chercha pas plus loin vu que le poignard faisait son office à savoir : couper. Cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'Alex abattait le dernier combattant à pied et que Sara s'apprêtait à sortir le conducteur de son véhicule, quatre camions arrivèrent des rues adjacentes. Les militaires encerclèrent rapidement les deux femmes qui s'étaient mis dos à dos.

« - On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Alex à Sara en même temps qu'Amaya lui disait dans son oreillette.

\- On a trouvé Kara et ses amies, on rentre au vaisseau.

\- On se rend, » répondit Sarah en lâchant le couteau.

A SUIVRE


	8. Chapter 8

Note : Les gens, je vous adore ! J'avoue que j'étais un peu septique qu vous aimiez ce cross mais non seulement vous le kiffez mais en plus j'arrive à vous tenir en haleine avec un découpage des chapitre un peu bizarre. MaraCapucin tu dis que tu aime le mercredi grâce à moi mais moi, grâce à vous j'aime tous les jours de la semaine parce que j'ai hâte de découvrir les review qui tombent entre deux publications.

Aller ! On revient à des chapitres un peu plus long et promis la fin ne devrait pas vous faire hurler ... enfin pas trop ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand Kara arriva sur la passerelle, la première chose qu'elle dit, fût :

« - Ou sont ma sœur et Sara ?

\- Il semblerait que le capitaine et l'agent Danvers aient été faites prisonnières par les militaires qui vous cherchaient, lui répondit Gidéon.

\- Kara ! s'exclama Ray en sortant du bureau ou il discutait depuis des heures avec Nat.

\- Tu vois que j'ai raison, parmi tous les extraterrestres que nous avons rencontrés, aucun ne ressemble à une plante verte, dit l'historien en arrivant à son tour.

\- Excusez-moi mais quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer où nous sommes, demanda Lena en regardant plus particulièrement sa petite-amie qui alla la rejoindre et lui prit la main.

\- Désolée, tout s'est enchainé tellement vite depuis qu'Amaya et Zari nous ont trouvé que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous expliquer. On ferait mieux de s'assoir. Les deux docteurs s'écartèrent et leur firent signe de rentrer dans le bureau.

\- Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Sara et Alex ? demanda Amaya.

\- Le capitaine vient de me transmettre un message comme quoi il ne faut pas s'occuper d'elles temps qu'elles ne seront pas arrivées à leur destination, dit Gidéon. La base militaire la plus proche est celle d'Holloman. Il y a de fortes probabilités pour que ce soit là qu'elles soient amenées, ce qui vous laisse au moins deux heures pour trouver un plan pour les évacuer. »

Kara rentra dans le bureau et s'adossa à l'un des murs à l'opposé de la baie vitrée. Sam et Lena la suivirent et s'installèrent dans les fauteuils les plus près d'elle alors que les Legends prirent leur place habituelle.

« - Gidéon, est-ce que l'anachronisme a évolué ? demanda Zari.

\- Pas pour le moment, il est toujours de niveau trois.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, dit Amaya, le bureau du temps ne viendra pas nous casser les pieds.

\- Sauf que les militaires vont vite se rendre compte que ni Sara, ni Alex ne peuvent voler, contredit Zari et ils vont se remettre à chercher Kara. Ils finiront par attirer l'attention. Il faut qu'on les libère avant qu'ils ne commencent à les examiner.

\- Ok, stop ! Temps mort, je crois qu'on a tous besoin d'explications, dit Ray. D'abord pourquoi Sara nous a confinés à bord ?

\- Elle nous a parlé d'une histoire de petits gris et que vous seriez fous quand vous sauriez où nous sommes, expliqua Amalia. Ray haussa un sourcil et Nate répondit :

\- Elle avait pas tout à fait tort.

\- Et où sommes-nous ? demanda Lena.

\- Roswell, Nouveau-Mexique. 1947, récita Zari.

\- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Lena et Sam en même temps alors que Kara, consternée, dit :

\- Donc non seulement, nous avons changé d'univers mais en plus nous avons voyagé dans le temps. Bon, la bonne nouvelle c'est que vous nous avez retrouvés. Il ne reste plus qu'à sortir Alex et Sara de leur prison et nous pourrons rentrer chez nous.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Sam en regardant les Legends d'un œil septique.

\- Ils nous ramènerons en 2017 et Cisco nous renverra chez nous.

\- Ça fait deux fois que toi et ta sœur nous parlez de lui. Il a l'air important pour toi et pourtant je ne sais rien de lui. J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne veux pas me parler de tes amis, dit Lena d'une voix dangereusement base.

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit Kara en s'agenouillant devant sa petite-amie. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu les rencontrerais un jour et c'est pour ça que je n'ai t'en jamais parlé.

\- Et si tu commençais par le début, dit Sam en voyant la tension montait entre ses amies. Explique-nous comment tu as atterrit dans cet univers pour la première fois.

\- En réalité, c'est Barry qui s'est égaré dans notre univers le premier. Est-ce que vous souvenez de l'histoire avec The Flash, il y a un peu plus de deux ans ? Après le hochement de tête affirmatif de ses amies, Kara continua : c'est lui qui m'a expliqué la théorie du multivers. Je l'ai aidé à rentrer chez lui et je ne pensais pas le revoir mais un an plus tard, Barry et Cisco sont venus me chercher parce que leur Terre était confronté à une menace extraterrestre et ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'arriver à se débarrasser d'eux et c'est comme ça que j'ai fait la connaissance du reste de leurs amis. Nous avons fini par vaincre les dominateurs et Cisco m'a offert un générateur de vortex dimensionnel. C'est cette technologie qu'Alex a essayé de combiner avec tes recherches pour créer un tunnel voyageur, expliqua la kryptonienne avec un sourire gêné en regardant Lena.

\- C'est surement le mélange des deux technologies qui a déstabilisé le vortex et vous a fait remonter le temps, dit Ray en réfléchissant à haute voix.

\- OK, maintenant on fait quoi pour Alex et leur capitaine ? demanda Sam en regardant tout le monde.

\- Pour les avoir déjà vu plusieurs fois combattre ensemble, je suis étonné qu'elles se soient fait prendre, expliqua Léonard. A mon avis, elles se sont rendues pour faire diversion et vous laisser le temps de remonter à bord du vaisseau.

\- Comment ça ? Alex, aussi, vous connait ? s'exclama la directrice de L-Corp surprise.

\- 'fin, elle connait surtout la Captain, s'esclaffa Rory, un sourire graveleux aux lèvres. Sam regarda Kara qui d'un hochement de tête embarrassé, confirma les propos du pyromane. La kryptonienne expliqua :

\- Vous vous souvenez quand Alex et moi avons disparu quelques jours il y a un mois. Barry m'avait invité à son mariage et vu que ma sœur venait juste de se séparer d'avec Maggie, j'avais pensé que c'était un bon moyen de se changer les idées.

\- C'est sûr que combattre les nazis est toujours un bon moyen de relativiser sur les petits problèmes de la vie, commenta Zari.

\- Nous avons effectivement découvert que l'un des 53 univers connus avait vu la victoire de l'Allemagne en 1945, développa Kara. Ayant déjà soumis tous les continents de leur monde, leur Führer a décidé de partir conquérir les autres univers mais il avait également un autre but, sa femme était mourante et il lui fallait une transplantation cardiaque.

\- Les nazis n'avaient pas de bons médecins ou n'avaient pas inventé ce qu'il fallait ? demanda Lena un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

\- Si, le problème ne venait pas de là. La femme du Führer était en réalité mon double et c'est donc de mon cœur qu'ils avaient besoin, grimaça la kryptonienne. Lena caressa la joue de sa petite-amie. Kara posa sa main sur celle de la directrice de CatCo et continua son récit : heureusement, grâce aux Legends et aux compagnons de Barry et d'Oliver, nous avons réussi à les vaincre et à rentrer chez nous en un seul morceau.

\- Vous êtes donc des héros dans votre monde, dit Sam en regardant les personnes qui les entouraient d'un œil différent.

\- Héros, n'exagérons rien mais on se débrouille plutôt pas mal pour faire revenir les choses dans leur état normal, répondit Ray.

\- Nous avons chacun des capacités qui nous permettent de faire face à beaucoup de situations, renchérit Nate. Nous allons sortir Sara et Alex de là ou elles sont. Kara, je suppose que tu es la seule à avoir des pouvoirs.

\- En fait non, nous avons découvert récemment que Sam venait de la même planète que moi et avait donc les mêmes dons même si elle manque encore de pratique. Lena n'a aucun pouvoir mais un intellect proche de celui de Ray.

\- Pas besoin d'un cerveau quand on a des muscles, dit Rory. Jupette et jupette bis n'ont qu'à tout défoncer et ramener tout le monde au vaisseau.

\- Un jour, je t'expliquerais la définition du mot subtilité, rétorque Léonard en assenant une tape à l'arrière du crâne de son ami. Il nous faut un plan qui pour une fois, ne foire pas.

\- Votre ordinateur a dit que nos amies allaient être conduites à la basse militaire de Holloman, est-ce que je pourrais voir les plans de cette basse ? » demanda Lena pensive. Les Legends sortirent du bureau pour se positionner autour de la console principale du vaisseau ou Gidéon avait affiché les plans demandés. Les deux kryptoniennes et la présidente de L-Corp les rejoignirent et les idées commencèrent à fuser.

Pendant ce temps, Sara et Alex étaient arrivées à leur destination et étaient maintenant enfermées dans une cellule commune. La capitaine n'avait pas pu poser de question à son ancienne amante durant le trajet car elles n'étaient pas seules, ce qui n'était plus le cas.

« - Détruit les premiers P-80, comment vous avez réussi votre coup ?

\- Si nous avions pu faire autrement, je te jure que nous aurions évité d'attirer l'attention.

\- En même temps, c'est grâce à ça que nous vous avons retrouvé donc c'est un mal pour un bien. Ce que j'aimerais surtout comprendre c'est comment vous êtes apparue en plein désert et que malgré les capacités de ta sœur, vous n'avez pas pu éviter les deux avions.

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le choix. Nous testions un système de tunnel voyageur car nous souhaitons retourner dans le système planétaire de Kara pour trouver des informations et nous espérons, grâce à ça, à ne pas avoir à faire cinq ans de voyage en stase. Sauf que le vortex a déconné et a aspiré Lena dans votre univers. Kara a traversé immédiatement à sa suite et Sam et moi n'avons pas hésité à sauter juste après. Une fois de l'autre côté, je me suis retrouvée en chute libre et j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour me ralentir. Sam, étant juste derrière moi, a mis moins d'une minute à me rattraper et c'est là que nous avons vu les chasseurs. Le premier avion est partit en vrille pour nous éviter car nous étions toujours en vol stationnaire. Le pilote n'a pas réussi à reprendre le contrôle de son appareil et s'est éjecté pour éviter de mourir dans le crash. Voyant qu'il ne contrôle pas du tout son parachute, j'ai dit à Sam qu'il fallait aller le récupérer. Elle l'a rattrapé rapidement et nous nous sommes posés tous les trois en douceur. Le pilote était inconscient mais en vie.

\- Attends que je sois bien sûr de comprendre. Vous avez travers un vortex pour apparaitre à environ cinq milles mètre d'altitude. Bien entendu, aucune de vous n'aviez de parachute. Ok, je sais que Kara sait voler et possède une vitesse proche de celle de Barry mais de là à vous récupérer toutes trois, plus les deux pilotes et l'un des deux avions quasiment intacte si on oublie le trou dans son aile. Et maintenant, tu me dis qu'en fait ce n'est pas ta sœur qui t'a sauvé, toi et l'un des pilotes mais ton ami Sam.

\- Sam vient de la même planète que Kara et elle a donc les mêmes pouvoirs de ma sœur même si c'était la première fois qu'elle les utilisait en situation réel. Et si nous voulions retourner sur Krypton, c'est pour elle car quand ses capacités se sont développées i peine un mois, nous avons eu la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que Sam pourrait devenir dangereuse si nous ne trouvons pas un moyen de bloquer ou de détruire une personnalité préprogrammée dans son A.D.N. Pour le second avion, c'est Kara qui a, à la fois, fait le trou dans l'aile et réussit à poser l'appareil en un seul morceau. Lena n'a jamais reçu de formation militaire ou même de cours de parachutisme, elle n'a donc pas eu le réflexe de se positionner de manière à ralentir sa chute quand elle est arrivée dans votre monde et est tombée comme une pierre. Kara a réussi à la rattraper in-extrémisme mais ni elle, ni le pilote du second avion n'ont pu éviter la collision et ma sœur est passée à pleine vitesse à travers l'aile. Elle a déposé Lena au sol et est allée récupérer l'avion. Les deux pilotes étaient dans les vapes mais vivants et sans grosse blessure, nous avons donc déclenché leur balise de secours et nous sommes partit vers la ville la plus proche. Kara l'avait repéré quand elle était sortie du tunnel et pensait que ça n'était pas loin. En vol, elle n'avait pas tort mais j'ai préféré rester prudente et le trajet à pied nous a pris des heures. Nous sommes arrivées en ville au milieu de la nuit et nous avons préféré trouver un endroit calme ou nous reposer avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Je suis sorti ce matin pour trouver ou nous étions et c'est là que j'ai compris que quelque chose clochait. Je n'ai pas croisé grand monde mais à chaque fois, les regards qu'on m'a lancés, étaient réprobateurs comme si je n'avais rien à faire là et les gens portaient tous des vêtements que je trouvais franchement démodés. J'ai demandé ou se trouvait la boutique de vêtement et au bout de la troisième fois, on me l'a indiqué dans la rue ou nous avons combattu les soldats. Après quoi je suis retourné auprès de ma sœur et mes amies. Tiens, répond à une question, quelle est la ville ou vous nous avez trouvé ?

\- Roswell, Nouveau-Mexique, déclara Sara avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non et si nous avons été alerté, c'est parce que vous avez réécrit le mythe des petits hommes gris. »

La porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit à ce moment-là pour laisser entrer trois officiers de l'armée de l'air. L'homme, le plus haut gradé, prit la parole en enlevant sa casquette alors que l'une des femmes, fermait la porte en mettant le soldat qui les accompagnait dehors.

« - Je vais vous faire une proposition : soit vous venez avec nous, soit vous mourrez.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? demanda Sara. Et j'avais ordonné que les garçons restent dans le waverider.

\- Lena a imaginé un plan pour vous sortir de là, répondit Zari en ôtant son béret pour défaire son chignon et comme nous sommes en 1947, aucune de nous ne pouvait être colonel.

\- Sacrément douée d'ailleurs, cette Lena Luthor, compléta Ray avec un sourire de gamin en tendant une oreillette à l'agent du D.E.O. avant de rajouter, c'est bizarre mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de connaitre ce nom.

\- Laisses tomber, tu n'es pas son genre, dit Alex avec un sourire en mettant le dispositif d'écoute alors que Sarah réactivait le sien, surtout maintenant qu'elle est avec ma sœur. Alors quel est le plan ?

\- Nate, Leonard et Rory sont partit récupéré vos affaires. Dès qu'ils auront tout, nous vous ferons sortir de cette cellule, expliqua Amaya. Lena a créé un ordre de mission qui nous donne le droit de vous amener sur une autre basse pour des recherches. Kara et Sam sont en couverture aérienne au cas ça tournerait mal.

\- Ce plan a l'air parfait pour une fois, qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ? » demanda Sara en s'asseyant.

A SUIVRE


	9. Chapter 9

Note : Encore mille mercis pour tous vos mots. Mention spécial à ticlo, promis je vais répondre à ton message

DroDrov, si tu me demande si leur plan va fonctionné c'est que tu as oublié les premiers chapitres et un personnage qui a été mentionné à plusieurs reprises mais qui n'a pas encore fait son apparition

Si vous voulez avoir une bonne idée de à quoi ressemble le costume que j'ai imaginé pour Sam, c'est simple, regardez l'épisode de la semaine et féminisez le nouveau (ou plutôt le véritable) costume de Mon-El. Je jure, par contre que j'ai écrit ce chapitre bien avant qu'on sache que Mon-El allait récupérer son costume du comics.

Bonne lecture

* * *

« - Pourquoi c'est si long ? demanda Sam en remettant sa cape dans son dos pour la cinquième fois en à peine dix minutes.

\- Ray et les filles sont rentrés dans le bâtiment, il y a tout juste trois minutes, répondit Kara en se tournant vers son amie et en essayant de positionner correctement les bretelles du nouveau costume de la kryptonienne.

\- Si nous y étions allées toutes les deux comme l'avait suggérer ce Rory, Alex et leur capitaine serait déjà dehors et nous, en route pour rentrer, répliqua Sam en rajustant la ceinture qui serrait sa combinaison rouge.

\- Oui mais nous aurions risqué de provoquer des dégâts dans leur histoire et peu importe l'univers, c'est extrêmement dangereux. Le plan de Lena peut paraitre long mais c'est le moins risqué pour tout le monde. Pourquoi avoir décidé aujourd'hui de te créer un costume alors que ça fait au moins deux semaines que je t'explique que c'est plus facile de voler avec une cape ? » demanda Kara en se reculant pour admirer une nouvelle fois la tenue de son amie. Sam avait décidé de porter une combinaison moulante entièrement rouge. Une ceinture au niveau de la taille, cassait la silhouette filiforme de la directrice de L-Corp. D'ailleurs le logo de la compagnie était bien visible au milieu et servait d'attache. Une cape et des bottines bleues complétaient l'ensemble. Sam avait préféré se tresser les cheveux et ne portait pas de masque pour le moment même si elle avait bien conscience qu'une fois de retour à National City, il lui en faudrait surement un si elle décidait d'aider Kara.

« - Parce que j'ai vraiment compris son utilité quand j'ai dû rattraper Alex et le pilote.

\- La cape ajoute de la portance et permet donc une meilleure stabilité.

\- C'est quand même étonnant que malgré tous nos pouvoirs, les lois de la physique arrivent toujours à se rappeler à notre bon souvenir, râla Sam en arrangeant cette fois sa natte.

\- Peut-être que c'est pour qu'on se souvienne que nous ne sommes pas des dieux, répondit Kara perplexe.

\- Ça serait tellement plus facile si c'était le cas.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama la journaliste interloquée

\- Oui, si nous étions véritablement des déesses, nous n'aurions pas à nous préoccuper des conséquences. Nous ferions juste ce qui doit être fait. Je suis sûre que si Superman ou même toi, vous aviez décidé de châtier les criminels comme ils le méritent, le monde serait bien plus en sécurité.

\- La justice est là pour protéger tout le monde. Si nous commençons à nous croire plus fort qu'elle, nous risquons de devenir des tyrans.

\- Mais tu n'es pas révoltée quand tu découvres qu'un malfaiteur que tu avais envoyé en prison, a été relâché tout simplement parce que tu ne lui avais pas lu ses droits.

\- Un peu mais j'espère aussi qu'ils profiteront de cette chance pour changer.

\- Et ils le font ? demanda Sam septique.

\- Certains, répondit Kara alors que l'image de Livewire lui traversait l'esprit. L'héroïne avait fini par retrouver sa trace. Leslie travaillait dans un diner's comme serveuse et le D.E.O. avait décidé de la laisser en liberté tant qu'elle se tenait à carreau.

\- Mouais, répliqua la directrice de L-Corp d'un ton pas très convaincu. Mais imagines, avec tous nos pouvoirs, nous pourrions mettre fin à toutes les guerres à travers le monde et nous n'aurions plus besoin d'armée. Tous ces hommes pourraient être en sécurité chez eux auprès de leur famille.

\- Et par quel moyen ? Tu finirais forcement par imposer ton point de vu par la force et les gens s'opposeraient à toi, ce qui créerait des conflits encore plus important. J'ai vu récemment comment l'humanité finissait toujours par se liguer contre les tyrans qui les dirigent. Il faut mieux faire changer les gens en les inspirant plutôt qu'utiliser la force, expliqua la journaliste.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit son amie les yeux dans le vague. Supergirl se positionna devant son amie et demanda :

\- Sam, tu es sûre que ça va ? Devant l'absence de réaction de la directrice de L-Corp, l'héroïne posa sa main sur son épaule et la rappela : Sam ! Toujours aucune réponse. Kara appuya sur son oreillette et dit : j'espère que vous allez bientôt sortir parce que je vais avoir besoin d'Alex rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui répondit sa sœur.

\- Sam est devenue bizarre et depuis quelques secondes, elle ne répond plus et semble complètement ailleurs.

\- Je sors. En attendant, essaye de la ramener au plus près de moi.

\- Je sens que ça va être compliqué, répondit Kara puis appelant à nouveau son amie : Sam, il faut qu'on bouge. Cette fois, elle obtient une réaction mais la pire qu'elle avait imaginé.

\- Mon nom est Reign. La tueuse de mondes regarda la main de l'héroïne encore sur son épaule et la journaliste la retira comme si elle avait été brulée.

\- OK, on va rester calme. Il n'y a pas de problème. Des amis nous attendent en bas et vont t'aider.

\- M'aider à rendre la justice ou vont-ils continuer à essayer de m'affaiblir ?

\- Nous voulons tous que la justice règne, répondit Kara, et nous pouvons t'aider.

\- Tu es une fille de la Lumière, tu ne peux rien faire pour m'aider. Je vais tout de même te laisser le choix. Si tu n'es pas avec moi, tu n'es pas forcement contre moi. Laisses moi agir et je ne te ferais rien.

\- Agir, de quelle manière ?

\- En éradiquant les menaces de manière définitive.

\- Alors je suis contre toi car ce n'est pas ça la justice, » répliqua l'héroïne qui eut tout juste le temps d'activer sa vision thermique pour contrer celle de Reign. Elle ne vit, par contre, pas le coup de pied que la tueuse de monde lui envoya en pleine poitrine. Kara fit deux saltos arrière avant de retrouver sa stabilité. Ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien et elle sut que ce combat allait être plus compliqué que lorsqu'elle avait affronté Clark quelques temps auparavant. Reign repassa aussitôt à l'attaque. La journaliste réussit à parait les premiers coups et même à faire mouche à deux reprises mais plus le conflit durait plus, elle s'épuisait. Elle s'aperçut également que leur combat leur avait fait perdre de l'altitude et que le sol était tout proche à présent. Elle ne put pousser ses réflexions plus loin car Reign se servit de sa position surélevée pour lui asséner un coup de poing descendant sur l'épaule. Kara ne put l'éviter et chuta lourdement au sol en créant un petit cratère. La journaliste ne put se relever car la tueuse de mondes lui posa le pied sur le haut de la poitrine à la limite de la gorge.

« - Sam, arrêtes ! Reign releva la tête pour savoir qui l'avait interpelé et relâcha légèrement la pression quand elle vit Alex accourir vers elles. Kara en profita pour repousser son adversaire et se redresser.

\- Tu ne peux plus rien contre moi, maintenant que j'ai enfin pris le contrôle, répondit la tueuse de mondes.

\- Peut-être mais Sam, elle, peut te vaincre et je sais qu'elle en a la force, repliqua l'ainée des Danvers en continuant à approcher alors que le chaos régnait dans la base militaire et que les Legends essayaient de maitriser la situation.

\- Elle a lâché prise car elle a compris que j'étais la seule à pouvoir sauver ce monde.

\- Ça, ça m'étonnerait, » contredit Kara en la frappant d'un atemi au milieu du dos. Reign se retrouva projeter en avant mais conserva son équilibre. En se retournant, elle envoya son poing en direction de la mâchoire de l'héroïne mais Kara réussit à parait le coup et lui retourna un coup de tête qui fit reculer la tueuse de mondes. Celle-ci repartit néanmoins immédiatement à l'attaque. Alex essayait de rester au plus près du combat quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui poser une main sur épaule. L'ainée des Danvers se retourna et arma un coup qui fut intercepté par son adversaire et qui lui glissa un objet dans la main.

« - Je me suis dit que tu aurais surement besoin de ça, expliqua Sara avec un sourire alors qu'Alex sortait son poignard en kryptonite de son fourreau.

\- Comment as-tu compris ?

\- La couleur de la lame est trop singulière pour ne pas avoir une utilité particulière. Règles ça rapidement, compléta l'assassine en montrant les kryptoniennes d'un coup de tête, nous, on s'occupe du reste. » L'agent du D.E.O. regarda la capitaine repartir au combat car les militaires étaient persuadés qu'ils étaient attaqués malgré tous les efforts des Legends. Elle reporta son attention sur les deux extraterrestres en voyant que Sara et son équipe avait la situation en main. Kara était à nouveau au sol alors que Reign lui tournait le dos. Alex regarda son poignard et prit sa décision alors que le bruit des armes s'était soudain arrêté. La tueuse de mondes regardait avec un sourire satisfait l'héroïne qui semblait à bout de force. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui porter le coup fatal, elle ressentit une vive douleur sur le côté en même temps qu'elle entendit quelqu'un lui murmurer à l'oreille « Désolée ». Reign baissa le regard et découvrit le poignard de kryptonite lui transperçant la peau juste sous les côtes alors que la main d'Alex se trouvait toujours sur le manche.

« - C'est impossible ! s'exclama la tueuse de monde en posant sa main sur celle de l'ainée des Danvers.

\- C'est que j'ai essayé de t'expliquer alors que tu prenais le contrôle, dit Kara en se relevant. Les terriens ont une capacité incroyable à trouver des solutions pour vaincre des menaces qui normalement les dépassent. Reign sentit ses forces s'affaiblirent et s'effondra dans les bras d'Alex qui la guida en douceur jusqu'au sol. Kara voulut les rejoindre mais sa sœur l'arrêta :

\- Ne t'approche pas. Tu es épuisée et le peu d'émission de kryptonite qui s'échappe de la partie découverte de la lame pourrait t'achever.

\- Je vais chercher Nate, il t'aidera à la ramener au vaisseau, répondit l'héroïne en partant vers les Legends mais l'agent du D.E.O. avait de nouveau son attention focalisé sur son amie.

\- Alex, j'ai mal.

\- Je sais, Sam et je suis vraiment désolée mais c'était la seule solution pour te permettre de reprendre le contrôle.

\- Tu as finalement tenu ta promesse, répondit la directrice de L-Corp avec une grimace à la place de d'un sourire ironique. Il faut maintenant que tu finisses.

\- Non ! Il est hors de question que je te perde. La technologie du vaisseau des Legends va peut-être me permettre de trouver comment vaincre Reign mais j'aurais besoin de toi et de ta force.

\- Je n'y arriverais pas, murmura Sam en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu es l'une des femmes les plus courageuses que je connaisse. Si tu ne tiens pas pour toi, fais le pour Ruby. Ta fille a besoin de toi.

\- Et toi ? demanda Sam en réunissant ses forces pour mettre sa main sur la joue d'Alex, as-tu besoin de moi ?

\- Oui, » répondit l'agent du D.E.O. complétement apaisée à présent quant à ses sentiments pour son amie. La directrice de L-Corp réussit à esquisser un sourire avant de perdre connaissance. Ce fut à cet instant que Nate et Ray arrivèrent vers elles. Alex reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourer quand le physicien dit :

« - Il faut d'abord lui retirer ce couteau et stabiliser la blessure avant de la déplacer.

\- Surtout pas ! s'écria l'agent du D.E.O. en arrêtant la main de l'historien. Nous enlèverons ce poignard qu'une fois à bord de votre vaisseau.

\- Si nous ne l'enlevons pas, il y a un risque que nous endommagions plus de tissus que ceux déjà abimés, argumenta Ray.

\- Je sais bien mais si nous libérons son corps des radiations de kryptonite, nous réveillerons Reign et la situation échappera à tout contrôle. » Ray allait essayer de la convaincre que c'était une mauvaise idée mais Nate prenait déjà Sam dans ses bras en prenant soin de ne pas toucher le poignard. Quelques instants plus tard, l'historien allongea la directrice de L-Corp sur l'un des fauteuils de l'infirmerie alors qu'Alex prenait des nouvelles de sa sœur :

« - Comment tu vas ?

\- Mieux même si mes côtes sont toujours douloureuses.

\- Tu devrais aller en salle de commande, la lumière solaire y est plus importante et Lena doit se faire un sang d'encre.

\- Sara voulait que Gidéon m'examine avant, expliqua Kara mais elle ne put finir car la présidente de CatCo venait de les rejoindre.

\- Kara, tu n'as rien ? Et comment va Sam ? Ce fut l'intelligence artificielle qui répondit.

\- Miss Danvers a trois côtés ébréchées, la pommette cassée et quatorze ecchymoses répartit sur le buste, les bras et le haut des jambes. Vu son métabolise, j'estime qu'elle sera parfaitement rétablit dans 10 à 12h. L'état de Miss Ariès est plus préoccupant. Je ne détecte qu'une seul blessure à l'arme blanche mais qui semble empoisonner son corps.

\- La lame est verte, Gidéon, expliqua Sara en arrivant à son tour. Je suppose que Reign sera sous contrôle tant que le poignard sera enfoncé dans son corps mais que ça finira à terme par les tuer elle et Sam. Alex ne répondit pas et baissa le regard.

\- Viens Lena, je vais suivre le conseil de ma sœur et aller prendre le soleil, dit Kara en se levant et en prenant la main de sa petite-amie. La présidente de CatCo fut tentée de dire non pour rester auprès de son amie mais comprit que Sam était entre de bonnes mains. Elle vit surtout le regard à la fois perdue et déterminée d'Alex qui lui prouva que tant que la directrice de L-Corp ne serait pas sortie d'affaires, l'ainée des Danvers ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire. Nate sortit à la suite des filles en entrainant Ray avec lui laissant leur capitaine avec l'agent du D.E.O.

\- Je pensais que je trouverais une solution pour libérer Sam de l'emprise de Reign grâce à la technologie de votre vaisseau mais apparemment Gidéon n'est pas capable de détecter la lutte mentale qu'elles sont en train de se livrer pour prendre le contrôle total, expliqua l'ainée des Danvers en relevant la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Si Reign gagne, je n'aurais pas le courage de faire ce qu'il faut pour l'arrêter.

\- Je le ferais mais nous ne sommes peut-être pas obliger d'en arriver là, dit Sara alors qu'une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu dis que le combat se passe dans leur esprit. Il ne faut peut-être pas grand-chose pour que Sam prenne le dessus définitivement et ce quelque chose c'est toi, je pense.

\- C'est la conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivée également mais comment je peux l'aider alors qu'elle est inconsciente et que je ne suis même pas sûre de ce qu'elle est en train d'affronter.

\- C'est là que notre technologie peut t'aider. Gidéon, prépare l'I.C.

\- Vous êtes sûre capitaine ? Vous savez combien ce processus est dangereux.

\- Je sais aussi à quel point il est efficace et je pense que c'est le coup de pouce dont Alex et Sam ont besoin.

\- Très bien capitaine, répondit Gidéon.

\- Qu'est que l'I.C. ? demanda Alex

\- Introduction cognitive. Cela va nous permettre de relier vos esprits. Tu pourras ainsi explorer son subconscient et l'aider.

\- Dans combien de temps, l'appareil sera prêt ? demanda l'agent du D.E.O. en retrouvant l'espoir depuis l'apparition de Reign

\- 15 minutes, répondit l'intelligence artificielle. Je me dois de vous informer que vous n'aurez qu'une heure pour agir. Passé ce délai, vous risquez de rester bloquer.

\- Je te donnerais un dispositif qui te permettra de revenir mais prends garde à ne pas le détruire quand tu seras dans son esprit sinon … Gidéon, a-t-on résolu l'anachronisme ? J'espère parce que pour une fois j'aimerais bien clouer le bec à Ava sur l'efficacité des Legends

\- Je vous laisse juger, répondit l'ordinateur en affichant une photo de Roswell au début du 21ème siècle. La ville faisait toujours commerce du folklore des extraterrestres même si leur image avait changé pour ressembler énormément aux kryptoniennes.

\- Voilà au moins une bonne nouvelle dans cette journée. Assis-toi le temps que je finisse de préparer l'appareil, » conclut Sara.

A SUIVRE


	10. Chapter 10

Note : techniquement nous sommes toujours mercredi quelque part dans le monde donc je ne suis pas en retard ^^

Merci à MaraCapucin pour m'avoir fait réviser mon allemand et non, je ne te donnerais pas mon adresse :-)))

Spooky, DroDroV, Tim kom Trikru et Alinegranger, je vais le redire mais j'adore vos review. Elles sont parfois le rayon de soleil de ma journée 3

Aller, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, sur le pont, Kara avait pris place dans le fauteuil du capitaine. Elle avait fermé les yeux et profitait de la chaleur et de l'énergie que lui apporter le soleil. Lena étudiait les plans du waverider afin de se changer les idées et de ne pas penser à Sam qui luttait pour sa survie quand Ray entra à son tour.

« - Votre vaisseau est vraiment sensationnel.

\- C'est sûre que la technologie du 31ème siècle est épatante mais elle peut parfois avoir des problèmes, répondit Ray. C'est pour ça que nous faisons des diagnostiques réguliers surtout après des journées comme celle-là. Gidéon, des anomalies ?

\- Non, docteur Palmer. Miss Luthor a eu la présence d'esprit d'enclencher les boucliers quand les premiers tirs ont eu lieu afin que le vaisseau ne soit pas touché par une balle perdue. Les dernières améliorations apportées par M. Jackson avant son départ fonctionnent parfaitement y compris celle de la dérive.

\- La dérive ? répéta Ray interrogatif.

\- M. Jackson a eu l'idée de modifier légèrement l'angle de fixation de la dérive afin d'améliorer la stabilité du vaisseau notamment en cas de perte des moteurs.

\- Jack's est un mécanicien hors pair mais comment a-t-il réussit à faire les calculs d'angles ?

\- Le docteur Stein l'a aidé, c'est le dernier projet sur lequel ils ont travaillé ensemble avant de vouloir se séparer.

\- Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil histoire d'être sûr que la dérive ne péte pas.

\- C'est inutile docteur Palmer, » dit Gidéon mais le physicien était déjà sorti. Lena rejoignit sa petite amie. Kara, en l'entendant approcher, ouvrit les yeux et les bras. La dernière des Luthor n'hésita pas et s'installa sur les genoux de la kryptonienne qui referma ses bras autour de sa taille. Après quelques instants de silence, Lena dit :

« - Tes amis sont étonnants. Ils ont des personnalités tellement différentes qu'on se demande comment ils peuvent former une équipe.

\- Ils ont traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble et c'est ça qui les unit. Et puis Sara fait ce qu'il faut pour que l'ordre règne et je pense que s'ils y avaient peut-être peur d'elle au départ, ils ont maintenant un immense respect pour elle. En tout cas c'est ce que ressent Alex.

\- Elle et ta sœur sont des femmes fortes, des meneuses. Si elles ne vivaient pas dans des univers différents, leur relation aurait été explosive. Tu crois qu'elles vont trouver une solution pour Sam ? demanda Lena d'une petite voix les larmes aux yeux. C'est ma meilleure amie et je ne veux pas la perdre.

\- Je ne sais pas mais je l'espère, répondit Kara en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa petite amie. Alex fera tout pour la sauver vu les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour elle.

\- J'aimerais vraiment que tu dises vrai. Depuis que je connais Sam, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse qu'au cours de ce dernier mois même à l'époque où nous étions ensemble.

\- Toi et Sam ? demanda la kryptonienne.

\- C'était à une époque où je cherchais ma place dans le monde et Sam avait besoin de quelqu'un pour retrouver confiance en elle. Nous nous sommes aidées mutuellement jusqu'au jour où nous avons réalisé que nous n'étions pas faite pour être en couple. J'ai toujours pensé que ces quelques mois avaient renforcé notre amitié et c'était elle la personne à qui je racontais tout avant de te connaitre.

\- Sam n'a pas mal prit le fait que je m'émisse sans le vouloir dans votre relation ?

\- Au contraire, c'est elle qui m'a poussé à faire ta connaissant. Tu devrais lui dire merci, enfin si ce cauchemar finit un jour, expliqua Lena alors que quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses paupières. Kara les essuya avec douceur avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous rompu ? demanda la kryptonienne en espérant changer les idées de la présidente de CatCo.

\- Nous avons réalisé que nous n'étions pas celle que l'autre recherchait. Nous attendions tout simplement les sœurs Danvers. Tu crois que je devrais retourner à l'infirmerie les aider ?

\- Le capitaine et l'agent Danvers ont semble-t-il trouvé une solution et sont en train de la mettre en place. Je vous conseille de vous reposer, expliqua Gidéon.

\- Aléa jacta est, répondit Lena avant d'embrasser Kara et de se repositionner contre la poitrine de la kryptonienne. Les battements réguliers du cœur de l'héroïne finirent par l'apaiser et elle s'endormit en même temps que la journaliste concluait.

\- Et advienne que pourra. »

« - Attention, ça va faire un peu mal, prévient Sara en enfonçant l'aiguille dans la nuque d'Alex qui grimaça. Quand tu seras connectée, fais bien attention. Sam pourrait te prendre pour l'ennemie.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve dans cette situation. Je sais à quel point l'esprit peut te faire croire ce qu'il veut. Sara haussa un sourcil et Alex se sentit obligé de s'expliquer : Kara s'est retrouvée enfermée dans son inconscient et le seul moyen de la sortir était d'aller là-bas.

\- Tu as réussi à la ramener alors que ce n'est que ta sœur. Je n'ai aucun doute que tu réveilles celle que tu aimes.

\- Comment tu sais pour … mais devant le sourire de la capitaine, Alex continua avec un ton désabusé : laisses tomber. Croises les doigts pour que tu ais raison, » répondit l'agent du D.E.O. en fermant les yeux et la capitaine enclencha la machine.

Quand Alex rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans un tout autre lieu, beaucoup plus sombre que le vaisseau. Elle fit quelques pas et reconnut enfin la forteresse de Reign. Machinalement, elle chercha à récupérer son arme mais bien sûr, celle-ci ne se trouvait plus dans son holster. Elle avança prudemment jusqu'en salle de contrôle. Plus elle s'en rapprochait, plus un bruit sourd lui parvenait aux oreilles comme si quelqu'un tapait dans une paroi en plexiglass avec ses poings. Elle finit par découvrit une silhouette qui essayait de fracasser le plafond juste au-dessus du panneau de commande. Une grande fissure était visible et laissait passer de la lumière. Alex ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

« - Sam… L'effet eu le même résultat que si elle avait parlé normalement, la personne s'arrêta et braqua son regard vers elle avant de demander :

\- Comment as-tu réussit à entrer ? L'ainée des Danvers comprit vite que ce n'était pas son amie qui lui posait cette question.

\- Reign. Je suis là pour libérer Sam.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris que tu ne peux pas me vaincre.

\- Peut-être que moi, je ne peux effectivement pas te battre mais Sam le peut et je suis là pour le lui rappeler

\- Sam est faible. Dans peu de temps, elle lâchera définitivement prise et je pourrais être libre, répondit la tueuse de monde en montrant la fissure.

\- Pas si je peux l'aider à empêcher ça.

\- Pour ça, il faudrait que tu sois encore en état de parler. » Reign rejoignit le sol en hyper vitesse et frappa Alex en pleine poitrine. L'agent du D.E.O. était inconsciente avant même de toucher la paroi contre laquelle elle s'écrasa.

Quand l'ainée des Danvers rouvrit les yeux, elle fut désorientée par le manque de lumière. Elle voyait à peine sa propre main en la mettant devant ses yeux. Elle s'assit avec précaution car elle avait du mal à respirer et le coup de Reign lui avait surement endommagé plusieurs côtes. Elle calma sa respiration et laissa ses sens s'habituer à son environnement. Sa vue ne s'améliora pas vraiment même si elle eut la confirmation qu'elle se trouvait bien dans une cellule mais son ouïe finit par entendre quelque chose. Des sanglots ou des murmures parvenaient à travers la paroi gauche de sa prison. Elle se déplaça lentement et s'adosse à la cloison. Elle demanda doucement :

« - Sam, c'est toi ? Les pleurs cessèrent et une voix répondit,

\- Alex ! Non, c'est pas possible. Tu ne peux pas être là.

\- Je t'avais dit que je trouverais un moyen de te ramener.

\- Comment ?

\- La technologie du vaisseau des Legends m'a permis de me connecter à ton esprit. Je vais pouvoir t'aider vaincre Reign.

\- C'est impossible ! Elle est trop forte.

\- Pourtant tu avais réussi à lui résister jusqu'à maintenant. Tu sais comment ?

\- Pas vraiment. J'imagine que c'est ta présence. J'ai eu quelques absences au cours du dernier mois mais à chaque fois, ta voix m'a ramené.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que Reign prenne le contrôle la dernière fois ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander à Kara comment leur combat avait commencé mais toi, tu as peut-être des souvenirs.

\- Je me rappelle que nous discutions de nos costumes. Je me sentais frustré de ne pas pouvoir agir. Plus je discutais avec ta sœur, plus je sentais la colère montait. Et d'un coup plus rien, j'étais ici. J'ai essayé de sortir mais j'étais piégée. Soudain, j'ai senti un changement comme si quelque chose m'aspirait à l'extérieur de la forteresse. J'ai fermé les yeux et quand je les ai rouverts, j'étais dans tes bras, un couteau planté dans le flan…

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Alex c'était le seul …

\- … moyen. Je sais et je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'avais dit que tu serais surement obligée de le faire. Quand la douleur est devenue insupportable, j'ai perdu connaissance et je me suis retrouvée une nouvelle fois ici. Seulement, Reign était là également. Elle a vite pris le dessus et m'a enfermé dans cette cellule.

\- D'accord. Reign a eu le temps de comprendre et de maitriser cet environnement mais tu peux faire de même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Nous sommes coincé dans ton esprit. Ici, tu es aussi forte que Reign. Il te suffit d'y croire.

\- Non, Alex. Je n'ai pas la force que tu penses que j'ai.

\- Sam, je ne pense pas, je sais que tu as ce qu'il faut pour y arriver et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je viens de passer un mois avec toi à te voir gérer l'une des plus grosses entreprises américaines tout en m'aidant pour mes recherches sur les tunnels voyageurs et tu arrivais encore à trouver du temps pour ta fille. Lena est brillante, Kara est forte mais toi, tu les bats toutes les deux. C'est ça qui fait que je sais que tu vas battre Reign.

\- Tu te trompes, je ne peux plus rien contre elle.

\- On va d'abord commencer simplement. Tu peux façonner ce qui nous entoure. Si tu ouvrais la porte de nos cellules.

\- Et je fais ça comment ?

\- Concentres-toi et ferme les yeux. Calmes ta respiration et imagines que tu déverrouilles la serrure avec la clé. » Sam ne répondit et Alex prit ça comme le fait qu'elle l'avait écouté. Soudain, l'agent du D.E.O se sentit basculée en arrière et atterrit lourdement au sol, le souffle coupé. Elle ferma les yeux sous le coup de la douleur, la respiration sifflante.

« - Mon Dieu, Alex, ça va ? demanda Sam en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

\- Laisses moi deux minutes. Reign frappe fort et la douleur de mes côtes s'est réveillée quand j'ai touché le sol. Bon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que tu as réussis à modifier la cellule. Pas tout à fait comme prévu mais tu as compris maintenant comment faire.

\- J'ai manqué de te tuer aussi.

\- Mais non, répondit l'ainée des Danvers en parvenant à s'assoir. J'ai juste été surprise et j'irais mieux quand on sera sorti de là.

\- Tu parles de la cellule ou de la forteresse ?

\- De ton esprit. N'oublie pas que la forteresse a été imaginée par Reign mais dans ton esprit. Tu as donc le contrôle sur ce qu'il se passe ici et c'est comme ça que tu vas la vaincre.

\- Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir.

\- Sam, tu viens de faire disparaitre la paroi qui nous séparait, expliqua Alex en posant la main sur l'épaule de son amie. Comment peux-tu encore imaginer que tu ne vas pas y arriver ?

\- Tu m'avais demandé d'ouvrir la porte, répondit la mère de Ruby en fermant les yeux.

\- Effectivement, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais en tête mais le résultat est là et plutôt pas mal pour un début. Il faut juste que tu te concentre un peu plus. Souviens-toi la première fois que Kara t'as appris à voler.

\- C'était encore pire vu que j'ai manqué de détruire ta voiture avec toi dedans.

\- Et hier, tu as réussis à me sauver et à sauver le pilote. Donc avec le temps et l'entrainement, tu peux maitriser tous tes pouvoirs.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'on a pas le temps. Alex ne put s'empêcher de penser au laps de temps d'une heure dont une bonne partie s'était déjà enfuie mais elle ne voulait pas en parler pour ne pas rajouter au stress de son amie.

\- Je serais avec toi. Maintenant concentres-toi et fait nous sortir de cette cellule. »

Sam ferma les yeux et bientôt, un déclic se fit entendre. Les deux femmes se levèrent et sortirent avec précaution de la cellule. Elles rejoignirent la salle de contrôle le plus silencieusement possible. Arrivé au bout du couloir, Alex jeta un coup d'œil pour évaluer la situation alors que Sam restait en retrait dans la pénombre. Reign s'acharnait à nouveau contre le plafond. La brèche était toujours là mais l'agent du D.E.O. avait l'impression qu'elle se refermait. La tueuse de mondes hurla sa frustration en frappant mais cette fois au lieu de s'agrandir, la brèche se combla complètement. L'agent du D.E.O. se retourna et murmura :

« - N'oublie pas que c'est ton esprit et que tu es la plus forte. Je reste en couverture. Sam posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie avant de la serrer puis partit affronter son double.

\- Reign, je suis là et il est temps que tu disparaisses.

\- Tu as finalement réussit à sortir, lui répondit la tueuse de mondes en planant doucement jusqu'au sol.

\- On m'a rappelé que j'avais les mêmes pouvoirs que toi mais que je contrôlais ce corps depuis bien plus longtemps et qu'il est grand temps que je sois la seule maitresse à bord.

\- J'aurais dû éliminer Alex Danvers quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. Elle n'a fait que t'empêcher d'accomplir ton destin.

\- Au contraire, elle m'a montré ce que c'était réellement d'être un héros. Et aujourd'hui, je sais faire en sorte qu'elle soit fière même si je dois y laisser la vie. » Sam passa à l'attaque à la fin de la phrase. Reign esquiva le poing de la directrice de L-Corp mais sans réussir à le bloquer. Sam enchaina avec un coup de genou qui cette fois atteignit son but et fit grimacer la tueuse de monde quand elle sentit ses côtes craquaient. Alex ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle entendit le bruit mais sut que le combat allait être compliqué. Reign répliqua et son coup fit reculer Sam. La tueuse de mondes chargea et plaqua la directrice de L-Corp contre la paroi la plus proche. Sam eut le souffle coupé mais resta lucide et frappa le dos de Reign d'un coup de coude. La tueuse de mondes lâcha prise mais attrapa la mère de Ruby à la gorge et serra. Alex assistait impuissante à la scène quand elle sentit quelque chose frotter son côté. Baissant les yeux, elle eut la stupéfaction de découvrir son poignard accroché à sa ceinture. Elle fut surprise que Sam n'ait fait apparaitre le couteau dans sa propre main mais réalisa qu'il était plus facile pour la directrice de L-Corp d'imaginer le poignard à la ceinture de l'agent du D.E.O. Elle le sortit de son fourreau et se précipita vers les deux femmes. Sam vit son amie arrivée, la lame au clair. Elle tendit la main par-dessus l'épaule de Reign et Alex comprit immédiatement. Elle donna le couteau à son amie et recula. Sam rassembla ses forces et poignarda Reign à la base du cou. La tueuse de mondes porta une main sur la poignée de la lame pour l'enlever mais Sam tient bon et fit même tourner le poignard. Reign sentit ses forces l'abandonner et tomba à genoux. La directrice de L-Corp put enfin reprendre son souffle. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux. Elle découvrit d'abord le couteau ensanglanté tout comme sa main. Suivant les gouttes de sang noir comme de l'encre qui coulait le long du poignard, elle vit ensuite Reign peinant à garder les yeux ouverts.

« - Nous aurions pu faire tellement pour cette planète, murmura la tueuse de mondes.

\- Non, Kara a raison. Nous devons inspirer les gens pour qu'ils changent, pas les contraindre par la force.

\- Tu es naïve… Il n'y a que la peur qui peut obliger les gens à respecter les lois.

\- C'est possible mais je vais décider d'y croire et d'aider tous ceux qui pensent pareil. Et ça commence par aider les sœurs Danvers.

\- Elles finiront par avoir peur de toi quand elles comprendront ton véritable pouvoir.

\- Nous savons déjà de quoi Sam est capable et jamais nous l'abandonnerons car elle fait partit de la famille quoi qu'il arrive, répondit Alex en regardant son amie dans les yeux.

\- Alors la Terre est condamnée, conclut Reign en s'effondrant. L'agent du D.E.O. s'agenouilla et prit son pouls. D'un signe de tête, elle fit comprendre à Sam que c'était finit.

\- C'est vraiment terminé ? demanda la directrice de L-Corps, n'arrivant pas y croire.

\- Ça le sera quand nous serons sortis de ton esprit, répondit Alex alors que les premières pierres tombaient du plafond.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est Reign qui a imaginé cet endroit. Maintenant qu'elle est morte, ça s'effondre. Il est temps de partir, expliqua l'ainée des Danvers en portant sa main à son poignet pour activer le dispositif de réveil.

\- Je ne suis pas arrivée à sortir d'ici avant, comment je vais y arrivé maintenant ?

\- Comme pour nos cellules et Reign, en le voulant et surtout en y croyant, répondit l'agent du D.E.O. en mettant la main sur l'épaule de son amie.

\- D'accord, je vais le faire. Mais alors qu'Alex allait appuyer sur le bouton, Sam lui demanda : tu le pensais vraiment ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Que je faisais partit de ta famille ?

\- Bien sûr ! On en rediscute de l'autre côté autour d'un café. Je t'attends alors ne trains pas. » Alex enclencha le dispositif et disparut. Sam regarda quelques secondes la forteresse s'effondrait avant de fermer les yeux.

Quand Alex se réveilla, sa première pensée fut :

« - Sam !

\- Doucement, tu vas te faire mal. Laisses moi enlever l'aiguille, dit Sara en joignant le geste à la parole. Aussitôt libérée, l'ainée des Danvers se précipita aux côtés de son amie.

\- Aller, Sam revient ! C'est facile, tu n'as qu'à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Donnes lui un peu de temps. A peine la capitaine avait-elle fini sa phrase que la directrice de L-Corp papillonna des yeux.

\- Alex …

\- Tu as réussi !

\- Tu en doutais ?

\- Pas un seul instant. Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai mal partout mais surtout à la nuque et au côté.

\- Bouges pas, on va arranger ça. Sara, il me faudrait un kit de suture et de quoi désinfecter et bander la plaie.

\- Pas que je remette en doute tes capacités mais Gidéon fera ça surement mieux que toi, répondit l'assassine en éteignant la machine d'I.C..

\- Il faut juste que vous ôtiez le couteau en veillant à ne laisser aucun éclat dans la plaie, confirma l'intelligence artificielle.

\- Très bien. Sam, je suis désolée mais ça va faire mal, dit Alex en posa sa main sur le manche du poignard.

\- Vas y ! L'agent du D.E.O. tira le couteau d'un coup sec et la directrice de L-Corp serra les dents pour éviter d'hurler.

\- On va l'aider à s'assoir dans un des fauteuils, ordonna Sara. Alex passa un bras sous les épaules de Sam alors que la capitaine faisait de même de l'autre côté et la soutinrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit installée.

\- Reculez Agent Danvers, je m'en occupe, dit Gidéon en enveloppant Sam d'une lumière bleu pendant que Sara lui posait le bracelet de contrôle.

\- Tu seras là quand je me réveillerais ? demanda la directrice de L-Corp alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

\- Toujours, répondit l'ainée des Danvers avec un sourire pas sûre que son amie l'ait entendu avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

\- Tu devrais aller te nettoyer et laver ton couteau, dit Sara après quelques instants de silence.

\- Je préfère rester.

\- Agent Danvers, j'estime que Miss Ariès a plus de chance de guérir rapidement si votre poignard ne se trouve pas dans la même pièce qu'elle, répliqua Gidéon sur un ton hautain qui fit rire Sara.

\- C'est elle ou toi, le capitaine » demanda Alex dans un murmure en sortant de l'infirmerie, son couteau à la main.

A SUIVRE


	11. Chapter 11

Note : et voilà le dernier chapitre. Au vu de tous vos nombreux commentaires, j'ai l'impression que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais revenir rapidement. J'ai deux projets en cours donc ...

Bonne lecture

* * *

« Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout récupéré, » dit Alex en descendant les escaliers, un sac dans chaque main. Après le réveil de Sam, les Legends avaient ramené les filles en 2017, le lendemain de leur départ. Lena et Sam avaient ainsi pu faire la connaissance de Barry et Cisco. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs donné les plans de son générateur à Alex afin qu'elle puisse reprendre ses recherches. Seulement la disparition de Reign avait rendu ce projet légèrement inutile mais l'agent du D.E.O. accepta de bon cœur. Une fois de retour à National City, les filles s'étaient séparées. Lena alla chez CatCo voir si tout aller bien et surtout si sa disparition était bien passée inaperçue. Alex et Kara firent un tour au D.E.O., histoire de voir si une invasion extraterrestre n'avait pas eu lieu en leur absence et Sam rentra chez elle, impatiente de voir sa fille. Mais plus la journée avançait, plus elle devait bien s'avouer que la présence de l'ainée des Danvers lui manquait. Ce fut quand Ruby demanda ou était Alex que Sam prit conscience qu'il était plus que l'heure de diner. Elle décida de raconter un peu à sa fille les événements qui venaient d'avoir lieu et surtout le fait qu'elle était « guérie ». La jeune fille fut bien sûre ravie de la nouvelle mais sa mère sentit que quelque chose la dérangeait. Alex ne se montra pas de la soirée et les Ariès eurent un gout amer en allant se coucher.

L'agent du D.E.O. avait longuement hésité à les rejoindre mais avait finalement passé la soirée chez elle, un pot de glace pour seule compagnie. Elle avait proposé à sa sœur de la rejoindre mais Kara lui avait avoué légèrement gênée qu'elle préférait passer la soirée avec Lena. Devant l'air embarrassé de sa sœur, Alex comprit vite que les deux femmes n'allaient pas jouer au scrabble. L'ainée taquina gentiment sa cadette et les deux sœurs se séparèrent avec la promesse de se faire une soirée ensemble rapidement. L'agent du D.E.O. repensa à sa conversation avec Sara au moment de quitter les Legends et fut à nouveau surprise de voir à quel point son ancienne amante l'avait bien cerné. Alex était décidé à faire évoluer sa relation avec Sam mais Sara lui avait dit qu'il était préférable d'attendre un peu. La directrice de L-Corp était certainement encore secouée par les événements et n'aurait probablement pas envie de s'engager dans une relation après ça. L'ainée des Danvers décida d'écouter à nouveau les conseils de la capitaine des Legends et donna du temps à Sam pour qu'elle se remette de toute cette histoire. Voilà pourquoi pour la première fois en un mois, elle passa la nuit chez elle. Elle se coucha avec un fort sentiment de regret.

Le lendemain, Alex fut réveillé par un message arrivant sur son téléphone. C'était Sam qui lui proposait de venir avec elles au cinéma. L'ainée des Danvers fut tentée de répondre non pour lui laisser encore un peu d'espace mais quand elle vit le titre du film, elle se prépara en vitesse. Les sourires que lui adressèrent les deux Ariès à son arrivé, lui firent comprendre qu'elle allait passer une bonne journée. Et ce fut le cas. Seulement, de retour chez Sam, Alex prit véritablement conscience que son amie n'avait plus besoin d'elle et qu'il était temps qu'elle laisse les Ariès entre elles. Alors que la mère et la fille faisaient à manger, l'agent du D.E.O. s'éclipsa à l'étage pour rassembler ses affaires. Elle fut surprise de voir le nombre de choses lui appartenant, qui avaient fini par atterrir dans la maison.

« - Tu pars ? demanda Ruby surprise.

\- Juste après mangé, répondit Alex en posant ses affaires avant de rejoindre la jeune fille dans le canapé.

\- Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

\- Ta mère n'a plus besoin de moi, il est donc temps que je vous laisse tranquille.

\- Tu pourrais rester au moins ce soir, continua Ruby. On est dimanche et on a presque finit les sept vizirs et c'est l'avant-dernière histoire des milles et une nuit.

\- Tu me raconteras la fin la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.

\- Mais ça ne sera pas pareil, répondit la jeune fille en se levant du canapé, en colère.

\- Ruby ! s'exclama Sam surprise par la réaction de sa fille.

\- Toi aussi, tu ne veux pas qu'elle parte alors pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas.

\- Alex vient de mettre sa vie entre parenthèse pendant un mois pour nous. Je pense qu'elle a le droit, maintenant que la situation est sans danger, d'y retourner.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je pars que je vais vous oublier. Je serais toujours là si vous avez besoin.

\- Ouais, tu dis ça maintenant mais le jour où tu auras ta famille, nous, on existera plus, répliqua Ruby en filant vers l'escalier.

\- Ruby, s'écria Sam en se lançant à la poursuite de sa fille.

\- Laisses, dit Alex en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Je ne pensais pas que ça lui ferait de la peine sinon je m'y serais prise autrement. La directrice de L-Corp baissa la tête et l'ainée des Danvers sentit ses épaules s'affaissaient alors qu'une porte à l'étage claquait.

\- Elle a raison, tu sais, répondit Sam en se retournant.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment enchantée que tu partes.

\- C'est dans la logique des choses, dit Alex perplexe. Il n'y a plus de danger, il est donc temps que je rentre chez moi.

\- Je sais bien mais je m'étais habituée à ta présence, je savais que tant que tu étais à mes côtés, rien ne pouvait arriver et que Ruby était en sécurité.

\- Sam, vous faites partit de ma famille. Ce n'est pas parce que je pars que je vous abandonne.

\- C'est peut-être ça le problème, répliqua la directrice de L-Corp en se dégageant d'un coup d'épaule et en retournant à la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Alex en la rejoignant.

\- Tu as tout laissé de côté pendant plusieurs semaines pour m'aider et hier, tu n'as pas hésité à mettre la tête dans une machine que tu savais dangereuse pour me sauver.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait pour Kara, expliqua l'ainée des Danvers en ne voyant toujours pas ou son amie voulait en venir.

\- Donc c'est comme ça que tu me vois, je suis une sœur pour toi ?

\- Tu es quelqu'un qui compte énormément pour moi et oui, tu as autant d'importance à mes yeux que Kara.

\- Et si je voulais plus ? demanda Sam en détournant le regard.

\- C'est-à-dire ? répondit Alex en essayant de rester calme alors que son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine.

\- Au cours du mois passée, j'ai appris à te connaitre, à te faire confiance et plus le temps passait, plus je me suis rendue compte que tu prenais une place importante dans ma vie. J'ai apprécié nos discussions au boulot et ta présence m'a permis de décrocher un énorme contrat. Les deux femmes esquissèrent un sourire en repensant à la négociation houleuse qui s'était conclu en faveur de L-Corp car Alex en avait pris marre et avait posé son main sur son arme en grognant légèrement. Puis Sam reprit ses explications : mais surtout ce que j'ai apprécié, c'est les soirées et les dimanches qu'on a passé ensemble. Dans ces moments-là, j'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait arriver. J'oubliais complètement la menace que représentait Reign. Et maintenant que tu ne vas plus être là en permanence, j'avoue que je ne suis pas rassurée pour l'avenir. Je suis perdue, conclut la directrice de L-Corp en baissant les yeux.

\- Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai jamais révélé par rapport aux personnalités préprogrammées kryptoniennes, commença Alex en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. L'agent du D.E.O. réalisa que ce geste avait quelque chose de rassurant et en même temps de très intime. Il créait une bulle qui isolait les deux femmes de leur environnement. C'était presque devenu un rituel dans les moments difficiles. Sam releva la tête et regarde son amie dans les yeux. Alex reprit : Kara avait découvert qu'il était possible de détruire cet encodage A.D.N. avec une simple chose. Je pense que c'est finalement ce qui t'a sauvé. Ce petit truc, c'est l'amour. J'étais persuadé que c'est pour Ruby que tu te battrais mais maintenant … Sois sûre d'une chose, je ne te laisserais pas tomber quoi que tu ais à me dire.

\- Je ne sais pas réellement ce que je ressens mais je suis certaine que je ne veux pas que tu partes.

\- Et bien, je vais rester et voir ou cela peut nous mener, » répondit Alex en posant son front contre celui de Sam. Elle espérait ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas contre une évolution de leur relation mais que c'était à elle de décider. La directrice de L-Corp avait fermé les yeux pour mieux apprécier le contact. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle se noya dans le regard de l'ainée des Danvers. Mue par son instinct, Sam posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Alex. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand l'autre femme posa sa main au creux de ses reins et la rapprocha d'elle. L'agent du D.E.O. était ravie de la tournure que prenait les choses et joueuse, passa sa langue sur les lèvres de celle qu'elle pouvait à présent considérer comme sa petite-amie. La mère de Ruby n'hésita pas à entrouvrir la bouche et leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet qui les laissa vite à bout de souffle. Elles se séparèrent à regret, tout en restant néanmoins dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

« - Je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à remonter mes affaires dans ma chambre.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée, répondit Sam en prenant la main d'Alex, avec un sourire qui en disant long sur ses intentions. L'ainée des Danvers ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la fougue de l'autre femme mais préféra tempérer ses ardeurs.

\- Sam, du calme. J'adore l'idée que tu es en train de suggérer mais nous avons tout le temps pour ça. Pour l'instant, il est temps de manger et surtout de rassurer Ruby.

\- Ruby, tu as raison. Tu vois, j'aurais toujours besoin de toi. Je vais finir le repas et toi, tu vas remonter tes affaires et les poser dans ma chambre. Ensuite, nous irons parler à Ruby.

\- Oui chef ! » répondit Alex avant de chiper un baiser à Sam. La directrice de L-Corp sourit en voyant sa petite-amie montait les escaliers 4 à 4, ses sacs dans les mains. Elle fut soudain complétement rassurée sur le futur. Il y aurait peut-être des problèmes mais avec Alex à ses côtés, elle savait rien ne serait insurmontable.

FIN


End file.
